Naked Desire
by WinkyFace101
Summary: Ally is an art student at Phoenix University when she meets Austin Moon, also an art major. What happens when they are paired together and assigned to do NUDE MODELING for each other? An Austin&Ally version of the original story Naked Desire by Oriana de la Rose.
1. Wet

**Hey guys! Long time no see… So I know I haven't been very active lately. I will be continuing the story** ** _Austin Moon_** **, but for now I'm taking a break. DISCLAIMER! This story is not my original story. It is actually a story written by the writer Oriana de la Rose, but instead of Twilight characters, it will be an Austin and Ally version. Please know that all of the originality credit goes to the author Oriana de la Rose. If you like Twilight fanfiction, be sure to check her out! Enough said! Let the story begin!**

Ally's P.O.V.

I sat at my desk on the first day of class, trying to be invisible. It was an extremely small class with only seven people, including me. The professor began speaking. "Get in pairs," he ordered. Immediately, everyone had a partner but me. I felt like an outcast and I sank lower in my chair. "Does everyone have a partner?"

Reluctantly, I raised my hand. "I don't."

"What's your name?"

"Ally Dawson."

"Ally, you can be Austin's partner when he comes in. He said he had a family emergency and might not be able to come." The professor, Mr. Cook, smiled reassuringly at me. I tried not to look too scared at the prospect of being paired up with a guy I'd never met. I'd always been cripplingly shy, even my mom had said so, and I hadn't dated enough guys to gain much experience.

"I hope you all like your partners because you'll be working with them this whole semester. There's also a rather big assignment coming up in three weeks. You and your partner will the subject of each others paintings."

Already, I was feeling uncomfortable.

"And since I want to make this challenging for you, it must be nude modeling."

"What?!" I shrieked, jumping up and knocking my chair over behind me. The entire class looked over at me. Blushing wildly, I quickly sat back down. Ignoring my outburst, Mr. Cook continued.

"You and your partner will put your paintings in this corner."

I was still reeling from the assignment we'd been given. Nude modeling? How could my life get any worse? After class, my best friend, Trish, grabbed my arm. "Ally!" she cried, towing Cassidy behind her. "We're just about to go get changed to head down to the pool. Come with us."

"No, thanks, Trish," I said gloomily.

"Oh, Ally," she scolded. "Don't be such a grandma. We'll only be there for a couple of hours." She unleashed the power of her puppy dog eyes on me. "Please? Pretty please?"

"Ugh. Fine," I muttered reluctantly.

She squealed in delight. "I've got the perfect bathing suit for you!" Trish and Cassidy's cars were in the body shop so we had to take my beat up truck. When we arrived, Trish pulled me into a changing room that was beside the pool. She threw something at me as I pulled the curtain closed to the changing room.

After I put the bathing suit on, I looked into the mirror. "Trish, I'm not wearing this!" I called out. The bathing suit was dark blue and all strings.

"You will or I'll force you," came Trish's voice darkly.

Austin's P.O.V.

It was so infuriatingly hot. I almost wished someone would drown so I would have an excuse to dive into the cool water. Dallas, Dez, and I were texting each other since our lifeguard stations were so far apart from each other. Dallas was busy eyeing all the bikinied girls sunbathing. Dez, like me, just wanted to get our lifeguard duties over with so we could go somewhere cool.

Then she walked in.

My whole thought process stopped. So did my breathing.

She was with two other girls and they all looked as if they could be models. But all I saw was the brunette with the blue bikini. Her pale skin was set beautifully off by the dark midnight color of the cloth. She had long chestnut hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She seemed shy beside the confident blonde. But her shyness only made her more gorgeous.

My phone vibrated close to my crotch and I jumped, realizing that I was already hardening just by looking at the girl. I looked at the text Dez had sent me.

Check out the girl in the purple bikini.

I looked to see the girl beside the brunette. The girl had long curly black hair and was in a violet bikini.

Look at the brunette, I texted back.

The blonde and the black-haired one seemed to be trying to convince the brunette about something. Their voices carried up to me. "Ally, please come swimming with us," they pleaded.

Ally's P.O.V.

"I don't think you remember, Trish," I said as they began to pull me towards the pool. "I can't swim."

"You can stay in the three feet then," she replied. "You can always learn, Ally. There's no time like the present."

"How about I just try and get a tan? God knows I need one."

"No," Trish said sternly. "Look, there's even lifeguards so if you drown, they can save you." She pointed to one of the three guys sitting in the red chairs.

I glanced up and locked eyes with him. His large emerald eyes smoldered and I felt my heart quicken. He was dressed only in swimming trunks so I could see his perfectly sculpted chest and arms. His bronze hair was tousled but flawless. He was without a doubt the hottest guy I'd ever seen. I wasn't sure I wanted him saving me. I'd probably pass out if he was that close to me.

"Check out that piece of man," Trish said, gesturing to the red head. Cassidy kept sneaking glances at the big burly one who was flexing his muscles towards her.

"Hey, ladies." We turned to see a boy with spiked hair smiling at us. He winked at me while I tried not to be too disgusted. "Wanna play?" he asked suggestively.

"Excuse me," Cassidy hissed. "We don't talk to snot-nosed boys. Get lost." He turned stiffly and walked quickly away, looking downtrodden. I couldn't hide my grin.

"Nice, Cassidy," I commented.

"All for my man up there." She turned herself towards the burly lifeguard and slowly reached up to run her hands through her golden locks. She simultaneously pushed her chest out. I turned to see the lifeguard and about a dozen other guys panting.

"Cassidy, you're the hottest thing out here," Trish whispered to her, grinning.

"I wouldn't say that," Cassidy replied, winking at me. "Ally's got a few admirers too - including a very gorgeous blonde-haired lifeguard. I blushed and peeked up to see him staring at me. I had never felt so uncomfortable and exposed as I was in my bathing suit.

"You're hot, Ally," Trish said, matter-of-fact. "Use that to your advantage."

"Now let's go swimming!" Cassidy cried before wading into the pool. Trish managed to drag me into the three feet section. I had to admit, it wasn't that bad. I ventured farther out until I got to where people dived. The floor suddenly dropped to fifteen feet and I clung to the side of the pool. As I began to get comfortable, a guy started talking to me.

"Can you swim?" he asked. I turned to see the boy from before with the once spiked hair.

"No," I admitted.

"I'll teach you. Come here." He swam out into the deep part while I continued to cling to the pool's edge.

"No," I insisted.

"C'mon," he insisted, pulling me away from my safety.

"No, stop it!" I cried, but he ignored me. I suppose he wanted me to grab onto him to stay afloat but I never got that far.

I went under, sucking in water, and sputtering when I bobbed back onto the surface. The boy wasn't strong enough to pull me back to the ledge before I was in full drowning mode. When I broke the surface the last time I screamed before going under. I heard a faint splash before everything went black and two strong arms wrapped around me.

The next thing I felt was something pressing against my lips and the chlorine water in my lungs. It pressed against my mouth once more and air was blown into my lungs. I coughed up the water suddenly. I heard cheers and applause. I struggled to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. When I finally did, I was rewarded with a beautiful man leaning over me. His face was inches from my own, those large brown eyes seeing deep into me. I was vaguely aware of the crowd of people around us and Trish's knowing smile. But all I could focus on was the god leaning over me.

He grinned crookedly and my heart skipped a beat. "Good morning, beautiful," he purred in my ear. I cursed myself for arching slightly, pressing my scantily clad body against his.

Someone cleared their throat and I came back to myself. He stood up, then leaned down to help me. I brushed his hand aside and stood up myself.

The crowd dissolved until there was only Cassidy, Trish, me, and the three lifeguards. "So," Cassidy began, turning to the brawny guy with bands of steel around his arms. "What kind of car do you drive?" Trish and the other guy went off to talk and it was just me and my savior.

"Shouldn't you be guarding other people's lives?" I asked, gesturing to their empty chairs.

"No, the next shift starts now," he replied, still looking at me.

"Oh," I said lamely.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked gently. "Unless you would rather swim…"

"No!" I said too quickly. "I've had enough swimming for the next year." I sat down in a lounge chair, the kind that folded all the way back so you could lie down. He sat in the chair behind me.

"I wonder where that twerp is," he muttered.

"Who?"

"The kid that almost caused you to drown." He looked at me, his eyes raking over me. "Have you put on sunscreen yet. I wouldn't want you to get burnt and that would be very easy for someone with as pale of skin as you."

"Look whose talking," I retorted; my eyes of their own accord locked on his chiseled chest. My near drowning had caused me to get cranky. "For a lifeguard, you don't look too tan yourself."

Austin's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but remember the feeling of her tiny body in my arms and her lips under mine. We were close to arguing now and her eyes blazed.

"That's because I just became a lifeguard. So did Dez and Dallas," I said, pointing to each of my friends. They were already looking very smug with the attentions of the two girls. I turned back to the woman I'd just saved. "But you're not the first girl I've handled."

She raised an eyebrow.

Damn it. Why was it that everything I said came out wrong when I was trying to talk to this girl? A wicked gleam came into her eyes and she grinned at me. "So you've 'handled' many girls before?" There was a definite double meaning in her sultry voice.

"No…yes…maybe," I sputtered, trying to keep my gaze from flicking to her chest as she leaned towards me. With a Herculean effort, I kept my eyes on her face.

"When's the last time you've handled a girl?"

As she put her finger in her mouth, showing her small pink tongue, all thought left me. I saw a couple of guys staring at her from the corner of my eye. I quickly grabbed a large white towel and laid it on her luscious body.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I don't like the way they're looking at you," I grumbled.

She glared at me but didn't remove the towel. "You're not my mother. I won't have you telling me what to do," she said harshly. "I can take care of myself."

I glared at the two boys and they quickly ran off. I turned back to her, cocking an eyebrow. "I wasn't the once who decided to swim in the fifteen feet even though she can't swim."

"It's not like I wanted to come here!" she snapped, her large brown eyes fiery with anger. She was suddenly so irresistible that I wanted to crush her to me and ravish her mouth with mine.

"Why did you come then?"

"Because Trish and Cassidy dragged me here." She huffed angrily, glaring at me. "I don't even know why you wanted to save me. Why didn't you just let me drown?"

"Pardon me for saving your life," I said sarcastically, my voice raising with her's. I stood up and looked down at her. "Would you have wanted me to just let you die?"

She stood up too, her head only coming up to my chest. The towel fell away, exposing her beautiful body. "Maybe you should have!"

"Who says I didn't just rescue you because it was my job. I am a lifeguard, you know," I pointed out heatedly.

She opened her mouth to retort but Dallas interrupted. "I hope you're not arguing with her, Austin. What happened to your 'don't fight with girls' policy?"

Ally's P.O.V.

All the blood seemed to drain from my face and my heart stopped. Dallas's words reverberated in my mind.

"Austin?" I whispered. He turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Oh God." I had to get out of here before I passed out. This exasperating man was my partner in art. And we had to model nude for each other…

I grabbed my things and ran to Trish. "I'm leaving now."

"Wait!" she called. "Where are you going?"

I didn't stop to answer. I rushed into the changing rooms and changed into my clothes as quickly as I could – I would shower when I got back to my dorm. "Ally, what's wrong?" Trish demanded in the changing room. She was closely flanked by Cassidy. "Tell me before I'm forced to smack you out of your hysteria," she warned.

"That impertinent man out there is my partner in art class." My voice sounded crazed even to myself.

"Wait, start at the beginning," Cassidy commanded.

I told them about Mr. Cook pairing me up with Austin since I didn't have a partner and Austin had a "family emergency". I snorted in disgust. "I bet he just said that to get out of class. He's the most aggravating, insolent…maddening man alive!"

"Well, he did save your life," Trish pointed out.

"It's his job, Trish. He gets paid to save people, remember?"

"It looked like you two were hitting it off before you started to argue," Cassidy said coolly.

"Why would the fact that he's your partner make you want to run away from here?" Trish asked.

"Because." I took a deep breath. This was going to be excruciating. "The teacher said that partners have to model nude for each other as an assignment. We're supposed to paint each other."

Trish stood, wide-eyed with her mouth open. Slowly, she began to smile. "But this is great, Ally. Don't you see that?"

"You get to stare as long as you want at him and it's perfectly alright," Cassidy replied, grinning. "I wish I could stare at Dallas's body forever. Actually, I would do more than stare…" she trailed off.

"You've just met him!" I shrieked, still agitated.

"True, but we have tons in common."

I turned to Trish for help. "Surely, Trish, you see my problem."

"Actually, Ally, this is a great opportunity for you to seriously date a guy. When's the last time you've been kissed?"

"Not this again," I groaned, pulling my damp hair into a pony tail.

"Yes, it's this again. You haven't gone on a date in an entire year."

"Six months," I corrected.

"Exactly. It's about time that you got involved with a boy. And that lifeguard outside was more than happy to save you from drowning. He's cute, Ally."

I groaned in exasperation. "You guys just don't understand. Apparently, we can't stand each other and, sooner or later, I'm going to have to model naked for him because of this stupid assignment. I'm leaving now because I am not going to be the one to tell him about it."

And with that, I walked out of the changing rooms. To my horror, Austin was just outside.

"I hope I haven't offended you," he said softly, still wearing nothing but his swimming trunks. Despite myself, fantasies danced in my head of seeing him naked and touching me. Would it really be so bad to paint this god? I looked up into his mischievous eyes and decided. Yes. Yes, it would be very bad. I probably wouldn't be able to keep myself from swooning.

"Ally?" he asked, touching my arm. Electricity shot through my body and I was instantly hyper aware of him so close to me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked stupidly.

"Your friend, Trish, told me."

Damn her. "I have to go," I said finally. "See you in class."

"In class?"

Dammit! I could have slapped myself for being so stupid as to let that slip. "Bye," I muttered before driving off in my old decrepit truck. I was at my dorm room in less than fifteen minutes. I showered quickly and changed. Trish and Cassidy came twenty minutes later.

Trish, my roommate, sat talking about Dez until 11:30 that night. She told me about exchanging phone numbers and how his golden hair shone in the sun. "And then you left without us so they had to drop us off," she said sternly. "But I had to sit in Dez's lap because there wasn't any more room in their car." She grinned and giggled.

"Trish, it's late, can we please go to sleep now?" I asked grumpily. She huffed and wiggled under her covers.

"I wouldn't be too irritable, Ally. I have a feeling that you and Mr. Austin are going to become very close."

I glared at her. "Not likely."

She grinned wickedly. "You should know better than to bet against me."

That night, my mind wouldn't shut off. I couldn't stop thinking about Austin and our upcoming task. What would he say tomorrow when he found out about our assignment? Visions of his finely sculptured chest and arms swam under my eyelids. Then a thought hit me. Who would model first?

It was two in the morning before I finally drifted into a very troubled sleep.

 **There's the first chapter! Be sure to review!**

 **REMEMBER: This is not my story, and I do not take credit for this plot. I also don't own Austin and Ally.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Sex Car

**Chapter 2 is already here!**

Ally's POV

From the moment I woke up, I dreaded the day. Today, Austin would be in class and he'd find out about our assignment. Trish tried to convince me to wear something sexy.

"Why? It's only class," I pointed out.

"Yes, but now there's a man in the picture."

Despite her attempts to persuade me, I stayed firm in the fact that I was going to wear a T-shirt and jeans. I'd rather be embarrassed in something comfortable than in something slinky with death traps on my feet.

My other classes passed by too fast. Maybe I could play hooky and not come to class. In the end, however, I was too chicken to skip class. When I entered the classroom, the only person there was Mr Cook. He looked up when I walked in, smiling happily.

"Good afternoon, Miss Dawson. How's your day?"

"Good," I lied. He could tell I was lying, but he didn't press it, for which I was thankful. "Mr Cook, do you…do you think nude modeling is a good idea?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked up at me from whatever he was working on. "Yes, I do. It makes the students step out of their comfort zone and instills on them what a model experiences quite frequently."

"Oh…okay," I mumbled, sitting in my chair. Soon, students began arriving. I slumped down in my chair, half dreading and half anticipating the moment when Austin would walk through the door. It wasn't until everyone was seated and the professor stood up to address the class when I finally let out a sigh of relief. He had skipped today too, thankfully. I could put off the humiliation until tomorrow.

But the door opened and he walked in. Immediately, my heart sped, my palms went cold and started to sweat. I wiped them on my jeans and stared at the top of my desk. He paused; he'd seen me. But he continued and sat smoothly down beside me. His glorious scent hit me like a wall. I caught myself inhaling deeply and peeking at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again," he said cordially, turning to me. "I suppose this is what you meant by seeing me in class."

"Yes," I replied faintly.

Mr Cook began to speak. "Mr Moon, Ally was assigned as your partner yesterday." Austin cocked an eyebrow at me. Mr Cook went on. "I explained yesterday that there is a rather critical project due in three weeks. The subject of your paintings will be your partner and the assignment requires nude modeling." The professor moved away to continue speaking.

I sneaked a peek at Austin to behold a sight that caused my breath to catch. He was looking at me with a wicked crooked smile, his emerald eyes dancing – and I knew I was in trouble. He had something planned, I just didn't know what it was. But I knew I probably wouldn't like it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, hoping to sound impatient, but instead was wary. He quickly rearranged his face, now impassive.

"Miss Dawson," Mr Cook snapped. "Maybe you can tell us an example of a non-objective artist."

"Um" was all I could manage. My mind had suddenly gone blank, like a black board wiped clean.

"Jackson Pollock," Austin whispered so low I was the only one with a hope of hearing. He was busy doodling on the front of his notebook.

"Wassiy Kandinsky," I said triumphantly.

"Very good," Mr Cook said. "Thank you for not stating the rather obvious Jackson Pollock." He turned, returning to his lecture.

Austin suppressed a smile and stopped doodling. I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but I couldn't stop myself from glancing at the god beside me. It was then that I noticed that he slid a piece of paper towards me. Looking over, I read his elegant script.

Why didn't you tell me about the assignment?

Taking his pencil, I answered. For obvious reasons.

Such as…?

Don't you think it would be embarrassing to tell someone you just met that you have to model nude for each other as an art project?

No.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the smile that broke out on my face. I was blushing horribly, as red as a tomato. I looked up to see him smiling crookedly. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

Austin's P.O.V.

Of course you wouldn't, she wrote back.

She was so gorgeous. Today she had her hair up in a loose ponytail and was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. Her eyes and smile were radiant. Stray locks of hair fell to frame her face. She looked up at me when I didn't respond, flushing when she realized I was staring at her.

I looked at the paper to find that she'd written something else. What was your family emergency yesterday?

This time it was my turn to be embarrassed. There wasn't one. I just didn't feel like coming.

She smirked. I knew it.

Are you looking forward to this assignment?

She blushed as she read my words. Are you?

I paused and she watched my hand. What could I say? When Mr Cook had told me about the assignment, a dozen emotions had flickered through me – shock, anticipation, anxiety, pleasure. I was going to see this goddess without clothes? Immediately, I had to cross my legs to hide my reaction. Mr Cook said it was due in three weeks, so it couldn't be put off for long. Was I looking forward to it?

Definitely.

She blushed darkly and looked away.

What are you afraid of? I asked. Is it painting a nude model?

No. It's… She paused, still red. Then she proceeded to write so fast it was barely legible. It's the fact that I have to model completely naked. She looked away from me.

If it's any consolation, I won't even pay attention to the fact that you're unclothed.

She looked skeptically at me, one eyebrow cocked. "Somehow, I doubt that," she said aloud.

"Would you like to share with us, Ally?" Mr Crook asked, slightly upset that someone had interrupted his lecture.

"I just asked if he had a pencil," she lied. Anyone could tell that she was an awful liar. The teacher didn't go on about it, though, and Ally breathed a sigh of relief. He returned to his lecture, glancing suspiciously in our direction.

"You're a terrible liar," I whispered in her ear, my lips brushing over her skin. She trembled. I pulled away to sit straight up in my seat. The heat of her skin had ignited feelings in me, strange ones that were swiftly becoming normal. Being a man, of course, I'd been aroused before, but never to this degree. It wasn't just her physical beauty, but her fiery, unique personality that was so arresting. I was only starting to get to know this girl, but I already wanted to spend every waking moment with her.

She ripped a piece of notebook paper from her spiral notebook. Writing something down, she slid it towards me.

We have to decide on a date to start the project.

A date?

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, smiling slightly. You're impossible. You know what I mean.

Who's going to model first?

I could see from her expression that she hadn't thought about that. She bit her bottom lip, thinking. I was learning quickly that she did that whenever she was pondering something important. It made me smile.

I don't know, she finally wrote.

Class ended and we gathered our things. "We can decide that later," I replied. She nodded and was gone before I could say any more.

Ally'S P.O.V.

I was becoming very uncomfortable about this whole project. When he asked who would model first, I think my heart gave out. Until then, I guess I hadn't really believed we would actually have to go through with it. The realization came crashing down on me though, because of that one little sentence. Unless someone wanted to volunteer, I didn't see how we could resolve that problem.

So, when class was over, I ran out as quickly as possible. I glanced back to see his bewildered expression. When I tried to start my truck, it refused to run. I kept turning the ignition, but it wouldn't obey. If I kept this up, I would flood the engine.

Cursing harshly, I hit the steering wheel with my palm.

"Won't it start?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his quiet voice. I turned to see him standing perfectly outside my door. The bright sunlight illuminated him like an angel. "How do you do that?" I demanded, my heart speeding from my fright.

"Do what?"

"Appear out of nowhere."

He smirked. "I can't help it if you're exceptionally unobservant, Ally. Now why won't your truck start?"

"I don't know. It was fine this morning," I replied, choosing to ignore his earlier comment. He lifted the hood of my rusting truck and rolled up the sleeves of his button-up shirt. I climbed out of the vehicle and stood beside him, watching his deft movements. He checked a few things, mumbling to himself.

After a while, I spoke. "What's wrong with it?"

"I think your batteries dead."

"How do we fix it?"

"Do you have jumper cables?"

"No."

He muttered something unintelligible. "I don't have any in my car either. You'll have to come with me. I'll drop you off."

"I don't know…" I trailed off uncertainly, moving back to the closed door of my inept vehicle.

His green eyes seared into mine. "What's wrong, Ally? Don't you trust me?" he purred. A wicked glint entered his eyes for the second time that day. He moved in front of me, pinning me against the door of my truck. He put one hand on either side of my head. I was pressed against the metal, trapped. My eyes widened and it was suddenly hard to breathe. He brushed his hips against me. I bit my lip to keep a moan from escaping my mouth. He grinned wickedly and leaned towards me.

A single thought flashed through my mind when his lips came towards mine – he was going to kiss me. My eyes closed and I waited for his sweet lips to touch mine. Instead, I heard a chuckle and his mouth brushing against mine as he spoke.

"Do you honestly believe that I would hurt you?"

I opened my eyes to see his face so close to mine that our noses touched. His body was pressed against mine and I felt his every muscle. His large emerald eyes threatened to drown me.

"Do you think I would harm you?" he asked again.

"No," I breathed.

"Then why won't you come with me?" He pressed his lips to my temple, trailing them down my cheek to my jaw line. "Answer me, please, Ally." His breath fanned across my skin and I arched against him.

"My truck," I gasped as he made a trail of kisses to the corner of my mouth. "Oh, God."

He smirked. "Your truck will be just fine," he chuckled. "Come with me." He was so persuasive I couldn't remember why I resisted. But I couldn't seem to frame a coherent sentence with his long fingers moving over my skin. He held my waist securely against him before he slipped a few fingers under my shirt to touch my bare stomach. Just that small touch, the brushing of skin against skin ignited a fire within me and I groaned. Crushing myself against him, my fingers dived into his thick bronze hair. I fully intended to ravish his mouth, but he held me off.

"Austin," I moaned in disappointment.

"You never answered me."

He was too calm for my liking. "What?"

"Are you going to come with me?"

"Yes," I breathed.

His triumphant smile was blinding. He reached up and caressed my cheek. "I guess I was successful in persuading you." And he proceeded to pull me away from my truck further into the parking lot.

"You wouldn't be if I wasn't such a hopeless pushover," I said irritably, denied my kiss.

He looked back at me, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "It's a good thing you are. Otherwise, this wouldn't be nearly as much fun." He winked at me and my heart nearly gave out. We stopped beside a slim black car.

Once I'd regained my composure, I looked at his car. "Wow," I whispered. His car was the color of ebony with flowing curves and tear drop windows. If there was such a thing as sex appeal for cars, this was it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" His soft voice was near me.

"What is it?"

"An Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione."

(There's a link on my profile, so go check it out. The car is seriously HOT. Imagine it in black, though. I don't even want to think about how much it would cost though. More than I make at my job at McDonald's probably. lol! :P Anyway! Go check out the link.)

I tried to act as if I knew exactly what he was talking about. He opened my door for me, and I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, sir."

"Anything for you, miss." The way he said 'anything' caused my mind to slip into dangerous territory as I started imagining all the things we could do together…

When he got into the car, I was staring at the beautiful interior of the vehicle. "How did you afford this? Aren't college students supposed to be broke?"

He chuckled. "My family is…very comfortable financially," he replied. The engine was a smooth purr. If I didn't listen closely I wouldn't be able to tell if it was even on. As we drove onto the road, I told him where I lived.

"Just around the corner there," I instructed, pointing. He turned and stopped in front of the dorm. I waited in the passenger side seat of his car, hoping he would say something. After a silent moment, I moved. "I guess I'll go," I said reluctantly.

"Ally?" His voice was husky and awakened desires inside my body.

"Yes?" I turned back and our eyes locked. The atmosphere in the car changed, becoming charged. His whole body was turned towards mine and he was leaning closer, his eyes threatening to consume me with their intensity. For a long moment, we stared at each other. Soon, everything seemed to spin and I got lightheaded.

"Ally, breathe," he said softly.

I sucked in a much needed breath.

"I believe this art assignment was a blessing in disguise." And with that, he turned back and I knew it was time for me to go. I got out of the car. He drove off, leaving me standing on the asphalt. Letting out a huge sigh, I climbed the stairs up to my dorm room.

I dumped my bag on the bed and sank down beside it. Trish wasn't here yet and I drifted into a deep sleep. My dream was very strange. I heard two people talking, and one sounded familiar.

"Dez, I have to go to sleep," the girl giggled.

"Why now? You know, you could always spend some quality time with me," came a very persuasive male voice.

"Shh! Ally's sleeping." A pause. "She looks so peaceful. It's the first time she's been able to sleep well. I think it's because she found your friend."

"Austin's changed too. He's different, Trish. And anyone can see how they both come alive whenever they're together."

"It's been such a short time, though. Do you think it's healthy for their relationship to progress this quickly?"

"I wouldn't worry. We've only known each other for a few days and I already love you."

She gasped. "Oh, Dez! I love you too."

Then I sank into dreams that made better sense.

The next morning, I allowed Trish to dress me. She put me in a tan knee-length skirt and a dark blue tank. "I went with something comfortable for your sake, Ally," Trish said, smiling. "But on one condition – you have to wear heels."

"Let's see if I can walk in them first."

"Oh, silly, they're only three inch wedges." She handed me the shoes and I put them on. I had to admit, they were cute and I could walk in them.

"Thanks, Trish." I gave her a huge hug.

"What are friends for?"

Instead of dreading my last class like yesterday, I couldn't wait for it to start. But my classes went achingly slow, unlike the day before. Why was it that time flew when you least wanted it to, and ticked slowly by when you were anticipating something? It was a cruel twist of fate. Finally, art was here and I raced as quickly as my heels would allow to the classroom. Again, I was the only student there.

When he finally walked in, I thought I would swoon. He wore a pair of cargo shorts and a white muscle shirt that exposed his arms and shoulders. I was hyperventilating when he sat down beside me. He probably thought I was having a stroke, which I most likely was.

Austin's P.O.V.

My heart was thudding in anticipation when I entered that room. I was met with a sight that caused my eyes to widen. She wore a dark blue tank top that contrasted beautifully with her skin. Whatever bra she was wearing pushed her breasts up, creating heavenly cleavage. When I sat down I saw that she had on a tan skirt that accentuated her long legs. I breathed sharply in when I caught a glimpse down her shirt.

"Hello," I said, trying to be polite, quickly looking away.

"Hey."

Class started and we didn't have an opportunity to speak again until the end. It took an extreme effort to keep myself from touching her long legs or her soft cheek. Her chestnut hair cascaded down her back and I imagined how it would look fanned out over a pillow. Stop it, I scolded myself. It wasn't gentlemanly to have these thoughts about Ally.

Listening to Mr Cook speak, she slumped lower in her chair and crossed her arms. I was aware of her every movement in a way that wasn't normal. When class finally ended, I thanked God.

Ally's P.O.V.

"What would you say to going on a date with me?" he asked when class was over.

I was so shocked that all I could do was stare.

"I bet that Dez and Dallas would love to come with your friends, Trish and Cassidy." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Dallas's especially taken with Cassidy." I was finding it very hard to concentrate with him so close.

"And who are you taken with?" I managed.

He smiled and I swear I nearly passed out. "A Miss Ally Dawson has caught my attention and I will stop at nothing to secure a date with her." His eyes were now scorching as he looked at me through his eyelashes, leaning towards me. Holy cow, how did he do that? My thoughts were immediately scrambled and I could barely remember to breathe. "Would you give me the honor of a triple date?"

"Yes," I answered without thinking. "A triple date?"

"With Dallas and Cassidy, and Trish and Dez, of course."

"Oh…of course."

Slowly, he took my hand and placed a kiss on the inside of my wrist. By now, I was light-headed. With a sly smile, he spoke again. "We'll pick you girls up at seven at your dorm," Austin said. He suddenly grinned and winked at me. "See you at seven, Ally." And he walked out of the classroom, leaving me to restart my heart.

When I got into my room, Trish was pacing. "Dez just called and said we're all going on a triple date!" she cried excitedly. "Cassidy already knows. Ally, you're finally going on a date!"

"Keep bugging me about it and I'll cancel," I warned.

She smirked. "You know you won't. Anyway, if you cancel, you're dead."

Somehow, I didn't doubt that a bit.

"Time to start getting ready," Trish said, pulling me into the chair in front of the mirror. Cassidy came to help.

"Trish, I really don't need much done," I insisted. "A little, if any, makeup is fine."

"No way, Jose. You're going to look good whether you like it or not. Cassidy, start on her hair. I trust your judgment so do whatever you think she needs." Turning me away from the mirror, Trish worked on my makeup while Cassidy fixed my hair. After what seemed like hours, they stopped.

"I think she's ready," Cassidy said.

"Me too," Trish agreed.

When they turned me around to see myself, I gasped. Was that me? Cassidy had loosely curled my hair and gave it a slightly mussed-up look. Trish had done wonders to my usually plain face. She'd put on mascara and my eyelids were dark and smoky. She didn't have to do much to my skin since I naturally had a clear complexion. My lips were glossy and pink.

"Wow," I breathed for the second time that day.

"You can say that again," Cassidy replied.

"I told you that you were hot," Trish said in my ear. "Never bet against me, Ally."

"Never again," I vowed.

I just wanted to wear a cute top and jeans but the dynamic duo almost decapitated me when I told them what I was going to wear. "That's it," Trish said firmly. "We're going to my closet." After rummaging in her tons of clothes, she finally threw something at me and ordered me to change while she and Cassidy found something to wear. At first, I couldn't figure out where the top was, but then I realized that the thing that looked like a thick black belt was the top.

"I can't wear this!" I shrieked. "It's not decent."

Trish turned to me. "Do you want to look like a seventy-year-old grandma?"

"No."

"Then put it on."

"I don't even know how," I admitted. Her face softened and she came over to help me. It was embarrassing having Trish move my bare breasts in order to fit them in the tiny top, but I got used to it.

"There!" she said whenever we were finished.

"What if...what if I fall out?" I asked, terrified at the prospect.

"Oh, they won't. Trust me," Cassidy said, with a wink.

Then I went to put on the rest. First was the dark blue lacey thong, then the ultra-short shorts. When I pulled the shorts on they barely covered my rear end and were such a low rise that I was afraid they'd fall off. The shoes Trish thrust at me were the same color as my thong.

By the time I figured out how to walk in them, Trish and Cassidy were finished getting ready. Trish was dressed in shimmery halter top and tight black pants. Cassidy looked downright illegal with a red top, her breasts creating an amazing amount of cleavage, and her miniskirt barely covering her nether regions.

I looked over at the clock. It said two minutes to seven. Trish laughed. "We're going to be the best looking girls out there."

"Hell, yeah," Cassidy yelled, grinning.

"It's time to meet our men," I replied, unable to stop the ridiculous grin of anticipation from breaking out over my face. At seven on the dot, we walked out the dorm door. As autumn descended onto Phoenix, the days got shorter. Now dark was enveloping the university.

"Dez!" Trish, cried, flying down the steps and into his arms.

My eyes searched for Austin. Then I found him. He had on a tight black T-shirt that emphasized his every muscle and his jeans hung low on his hips. He looked absolutely delicious. It was taking everything I had to keep from jumping him at that moment. His hair was in its usual disarray and his green eyes seemed to devour me. I was sure I drooled a little just looking at him.

Austin's P.O.V.

When she stepped out, my thoughts dissolved into nothing. The piece of material that covered her breasts pushed them up and together. I saw her slim stomach and the thin shorts that barely covered her lower region. Her legs looked about a mile long in those sexy heels. Her hair was curled, making her more beautiful than I'd ever seen her. The way she blushed pink and looked up at me through her eyelashes caused my pants to grow suddenly, achingly tight.

She walked up to me. "Hello," she said shyly.

"Hello, you're looking exceptionally delicious tonight," I murmured in her ear, allowing my fingers to gently graze her exposed lower back. She shivered.

"You're not so bad, yourself," she whispered, breathless. "Where are we going tonight?"

"That's a surprise. You'll have to wait," I chided.

She crossed her arms, pouting, making her cleavage even more pronounced. And I almost groaned out loud then. She was so alluring that I had to make a conscious effort not to compromise her virtue.

"Let's get going," I said, trying to hide the tent in my pants. "I'll drive."

"How come I can't drive?" Dallas whined.

"Because, at the moment, you're too busy with Cassidy."

He shrugged. "True."

I got into the drivers seat of my car while Dez and Trish took his car – there was no way that six people would fit in any one of our cars. Ally climbed into the front passenger's seat. I couldn't stop myself from glancing at her glorious legs. I could hear Dallas and Cassidy talking cars in the backseat, giggling dispersed throughout the conversation and I knew I didn't want to know what Dallas was doing.

"Thank you," came Ally's sweet voice.

"For what?" I made the mistake of looking towards her to see her gorgeous face and bare shoulders.

"For taking us all out like this."

"Believe me, I get as much pleasure out of this as you." I caught the double meaning in my own words. We arrived at the club and I parked, cutting the engine off. When we climbed out, Ally and Cassidy were the subject of wolf whistles. Dallas and I glared at the culprits but they ignored us. Putting my arm protectively around Ally, I led us to the front of the club. The feel of her silky skin sent electricity through my system.

When Dez and Trish joined us, we walked to the front of the line. The bouncer waved us in. I nodded once to him and he responded in the same manner.

Ally looked up at me. "You know him?"

"More or less. I used to bartend here."

"First you're a lifeguard, and then you're a mechanic. Now you're a bartender?" She raised one eyebrow.

"I was a bartender," I corrected, and we walked into the pulsating club. With gyrating bodies, the hot atmosphere, and a goddess beside me, I knew tonight was going to be very interesting.


	3. Pool

**Chapter 3! Don't forget to leave a review!**

Ally's POV

As soon as we entered the club, I was engulfed in the smell of alcohol, dancing bodies, and the intense air-conditioning. In comparison to the temperature outside, it was ice cold in here. The club was huge. The dance floor itself was the size of the large court-yard just outside my dorm. It was lighted with spinning colored lights, and the mass of gyrating bodies pulsed with the beat of the music. There was a bar to the right where a few people were sitting on stools, drinking. I saw an open door at the other end of the dance floor. I wondered what was through there.

I must have stopped in the doorway because Austin's velvety voice was in my right ear. "Are you alright?"

I whirled to find him only inches away from me, arching one perfect eyebrow. "Yes, I'm fine," I said, slightly embarrassed. I moved into the club.

"This is nice," Trish said appreciatively.

"Nice?" Dallas yelled. "It's fucking awesome!"

"You know, Dallas," Cassidy replied. "It is okay for you not to act like a two-year-old."

"But, Cassidy, baby." His eyes were huge as he gave her the puppy dog pout. "Two-year-olds don't say 'fuck'." He grinned, putting his arms around her. "And I could show you what else two-year-olds don't do…"

I heard Austin's voice in my ear. "Would you like to dance?"'

"Um…" I looked uncertainly at the dance floor. I couldn't say I wasn't nervous at the thought of dancing with Austin. He was this amazing, sexy guy and I was just plain old Ally. I didn't know how to dance…like that. Back in Middle School, we had learned the Electric Slide and the Macarena, but I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that wasn't going to help me now. "I think I might need a drink first." I didn't usually drink but I definitely needed one now.

"There's no need to be nervous," he said.

"That's what you think," I countered, moving to the bar.

"I won't have you getting tipsy because I neglected you." He took my wrist and pulled me out onto the dance floor.

"Neglected? But, Austin!" I hissed. "I can't dance!"

When we were in the middle of the dancing mass of bodies, he turned to me, looking sexier than ever before. His crooked grin made me want to jump him and at the same time run and hide for fear of what he was going to do next. "I'll teach you how to dance," he said lowly, stepping towards me. Our bodies brushed together and I bit my lip, eyes wide.

My head came only to his chest so I was forced to look up to see his face. Very gently, he put his large hands on my bare waist, turning me so that my back touched his chest. He pulled me tighter to him than I had anticipated. I gasped.

"The trick is to actually feel the music." On that certain word, he pressed his hips tighter to me. I gasped once again, clutching his hands that still rested on my hips. "Just move with the rhythm." He began to move his hips and I followed. At first, I was terrified I was screwing up the whole thing, but his encouraging comments in my ear kept me going. Everything he said had a double meaning, and I wondered if he was doing it on purpose. Eventually, I closed my eyes and just went on instinct. The feel of his body against mine, our hips dancing in such a seductive pattern caused my lacey thong to become wet. His hands traveled up and down my waist, inching closer to my breasts.

Suddenly, I felt his lips on my bare shoulder, kissing up to my neck. His kisses were open-mouthed and ignited my sensitive flesh. I turned so that we were facing each other. He flashed me a wicked smile. At that moment - with his strong chest pressed against me, the lights illuminating parts of his bronze hair, and his large, firm hands on my body - he was downright sinful. I wanted to devour him.

I put my arms around his neck and crushed my body against his. He breathed in sharply, placing his hands on my waist. The contact was so much more intense when I was able to see his seraphic face. I don't know if it was intentional or accidental but his right hand grazed my rear that was covered by the tiny shorts. Groaning, I pressed against him harder. I moaned and grinded into him.

Sucking in, his hands roamed over my heated body, not sure where to stop. When he cupped my breast, my legs gave out. Luckily, he was holding me tight enough to him that I didn't fall.

"Do you know I can feel your nipple through this fabric?" he whispered in my ear, squeezing my breast softly.

"Oh my God." If I hadn't been focusing on breathing, I would have passed out. Since when did he talk like that?! And why hadn't he done it before? All at once I flooded my panties, panting against him. He continued to gently caress me, creating such an intense coil of pleasure in me I couldn't stop the continuous stream of moans coming out of my mouth. "Austin," I gasped.

"You've stopped dancing, Ally," he murmured. I mechanically started moving to the beat, in rhythm with his hips. I couldn't seem to get a deep breath. A new song started, slightly faster than the last, and we quickened our pace to match the new beat. I ran my hands down his strong back, resting on his rear.

As I touched him there, his eyes suddenly blazed with desire and heat. I squeezed his round butt and smirked. First he gasped and then groaned deep in his throat.

"You have no idea what it does to me to feel your hands on me, Ally," he growled in my ear.

"Show me."

All of a sudden, without giving me any time to react, he crushed me to him and I felt his very apparent erection. I had never seen one before, so I didn't have anything to judge it by, but I was certain his cock was larger than average. It pressed against my lower stomach and I suddenly wondered what he would look like naked. I would see him unclothed soon because of the project, but that didn't lessen my anticipation.

"Do you enjoy feeling me press against you like this? Because I can do a lot more than that."

Was he just…was he just asking me to…My mind was even stuttering. I wasn't obligated to answer because his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. Cursing, he pulled it out, looking at the text. His vivid green eyes flashed to mine.

"Dez and Dallas went to get drinks and there's a bunch of guys giving Trish and Cassidy trouble," he said apologetically. "Trish said they couldn't run them off, so I'll see what I can do. Stay here for a second." His eyes raked over my nearly naked body. I trembled. "And if any guy gives you trouble, he's going to have hell to pay," he said before walking off.

I'll admit that I felt his loss like a blow to the stomach. Then I felt awkward around the dancing bodies. I couldn't just stand there - I looked like an idiot - so I began to dance. I closed my eyes so it was less awkward. It wasn't before long that I felt an unwelcome body against my back. My eyes snapped open and I whirled to see the same boy who had almost made me drown. He still had his carefully spiked hair and stalker-ish grin. He was currently humping up against me.

I didn't want to move because Austin was coming back, so I ignored him, hoping he would go away. But he continued. This time he raised his hands over his head and executed a belly dancer move, shaking his hips. I let out a laugh that quickly died when he grabbed me by the hips and began grinding against me. "Hi, remember me?" he asked, his breath blowing in my face. I nearly retched – his breath reeked like rotten fish. Where the hell was Austin?

Pushing him away, I moved a little away. But he was persistent. "Go away," I said fiercely. "You nearly killed me before."

"I never got to say sorry for that before. But it was an accident," he insisted, grabbing my waist again. "Let's dance."

"You can't take a hint, can you?" I demanded angrily, struggling against him.

"Aw, c'mon, Ally. Dance dirty with me." The boy started groping my butt.

"Are you deaf?" growled a deadly voice behind me. "She told you to get lost, you perverted little twerp."

I whirled. "Austin!" I cried, throwing myself at him. He caught me gently and took a good look at me to make sure I was alright before turning back to the boy. Unleashing his hold on me, Austin stepped closer to the guy with a look as lethal as arsenic.

"I don't want to see you touch, talk to, or so much as look at Ally ever again," he warned. "If you do and I find out about it, you're in some serious shit. You understand me?" The boy looked liked he was about to pee his pants, run home to his mother, or curl up in a corner and cry. Or maybe all three. I giggled and the boy looked at me. "Answer me," Austin demanded.

"Yes," came his voice, as meek as a mouse.

"What's your name?"

"Gavin Young."

"Get lost. And I don't want to see you ever again." Austin glared at him and the boy ran out of there so fast he seemed to dematerialize. We now had a crowd of onlookers. One woman gave me a thumbs up and yelled, "that man's a keeper!"

"I'm so glad you came back, Austin," I breathed, throwing myself at him once again. I breathed in his glorious scent.

"I'm so sorry, Ally, for that," he murmured. "That's the last time I'm letting you out of my sight tonight." He pulled back to look at me. "You're too luscious for your own good." He glanced back, still angry.

I smirked at him. "You know, you're so hot when you're jealous. "I ran my hand down his chest to rest on his jeans button. "So sexy."

His eyes flashed with heat once again and his arms snaked around my waist. His lips suckled my throat and I clutched his arms to keep from falling since my legs had given out once again. Scores of whistles and catcalls came from the bystanders. Austin broke away, grinning happily. I blushed to find us the center of attention. "Come with me," he purred, pulling me off the dance floor. "Let's have a drink with the others."

They were sitting in a booth on the left side of the dance floor. It was a U-shaped booth which allowed everyone to sit by their "favorite person." Trish and Dez scooted over so Austin and I could sit together. "We saw you guys dancing," Cassidy began.

"And, let me tell you, it was hot," Trish finished, smirking at me.

"What was all the commotion that just happened?" Dez inquired.

"I just ran off a kid that was getting too personal with Ally," Austin growled. I was hoping he'd keep that to himself because I knew Trish and Cassidy would want the whole story, later.

"What?!" Trish exclaimed. "Ally, Cassidy, we need to touch up our makeup, c'mon."

"Do I have to?" I was dangerously close to whining.

"Yes."

Sighing, heavily, I stood up, waiting for Trish and Cassidy. "I'll be right here when you get back," Austin said reluctantly. "I promise I wouldn't let you out of my sight, though."

"Maybe you can do something to make up for it later," I said wickedly, flashing him a look down my top as I leaned down to kiss his cheek chastely.

"Let's go, Ally," Trish said, towing me away. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Austin's POV

I was still recovering from Ally's actions. When she leaned down I could see everything. It took a Herculean effort to keep from letting out a moan. Then Trish took my sinfully delicious Ally away.

"So, Austin," Dez began. "What happened?"

"This perv Newton was all over Ally when I came back."

"Why were you gone?"

"When you guys left to get Trish and Cassidy some drinks a couple of guys started giving them trouble – hitting on them and wouldn't leave. So I had to stop dancing with Ally to take care of them."

Dallas flashed a grin. "Was Ally a hot dancer?"

My mind flashed back to when she had turned towards me, smirking sexily, putting her arms around my neck while she ground into me. I smiled wistfully, wishing she was with me now.

"I'll take that horny grin as a yes," Dallas said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Dallas," I muttered, half-hearted. "And that was not a horny grin."

"You know it's true. Don't deny it, Austin. We all know that underneath your prudiness, you're actually a horndog."

I shot him a glare. Dez hid his laugh in a cough. "Anyway," I began, getting back on topic. "I came back to find this douche bag humping Ally. So I told him to get lost."

Dez raise a skeptic eyebrow. "You were that calm?"

"Well…not exactly." I remembered the white-hot flash of jealousy and anger that had exploded inside me when I'd seen him so close to my angel. I hadn't touched the twerp for fear I'd beat the living shit out of him. "It took everything I had to keep from giving him a few broken ribs."

"I wish I knew who those guys were that wouldn't leave Trish and Cassidy alone," Dez hissed darkly, his face deadly.

"Maybe we should track them all down," Dallas suggested, scanning the crowd.

"If the girls come back to find us gone, there's no telling what they'd do," I said. If we tracked down Young I knew I wouldn't be able to control my anger with the vision of him and Ally so fresh in my mind. And I didn't feel like being jailed for murder.

"You're right." sounded disappointed.

"So!" Dallas began, changing the subject. "How far have you and Ally gone?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, grinning lewdly.

"Not as far as you would think," I muttered, evasively. "I can't believe I'm friends with such a perv." I rolled my eyes and hit him on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Austin," he replied smugly.

"Why?" I asked, warily. I knew I was probably going to regret encouraging him after I heard what came out of his mouth.

"Because you had a wet dream last night, dude."

Yes, instant regret. Immediately, my face became hotter than a bonfire. I didn't usually blush – it took a lot to make me flush – but this did it. That morning I had woke up to see a tent in my sheets. Embarrassed, I had said the alphabet backwards. But she always came back into my thoughts. Her soft skin, chocolate eyes, long legs, round breasts, slim waist. Dallas burst out laughing at my mortified, then aroused, expression. "Austin has wet dreams about Ally," he sang.

"Dallas!" hissed Cassidy's voice. "Shut up, Ally's right here!"

As that information sank into my mind, horror washed through me. I turned to see Ally's enticing form only a few yards from me, her face shocked, then red with embarrassment. I hoped to God that she hadn't heard Dallas. But I knew she did.

I was sure this was the single most humiliating moment of my life.

Ally's P.O.V.

Trish pulled me into the bathroom, demanding to know exactly what had happened. So I told her more or less everything. Afterword, she just stared at me. "What?" I demanded impatiently.

"Even though I've seen you two myself, I still can't believe that you actually danced with him," Cassidy said. "You never dance!"

"Is that the only thing you two care about?" Now I was becoming irritable.

"Don't you see?" Trish interceded. "He's slowly bringing you out of your shell. Even if this doesn't work out, you're beginning to get a new self-confidence now."

"So you guys don't even care that I gave him a blow job?"

"What?!" they shrieked at the same time.

I giggled. "Just kidding. We dance, that's all."

"There was clearly more than that. We saw it, Ally, remember?" Trish grinned. "Have you kissed him yet?"

I opened my mouth to answer 'yes' but then closed it. We hadn't kissed yet. We seemed to have skipped over the most crucial step in a relationship.

"You haven't? I would have thought with the way you two were acting tonight that you'd be passed your first kiss." Cassidy was surprised. She looked at the clock on the bathroom wall. "If we don't get back soon, they're going to wonder where we are," she pointed out.

As we made our way back, I thought about the fact that I hadn't kissed Austin yet. Maybe tonight I would…Then I heard Dallas's boisterous laugh followed by the words "Austin has wet dreams about Ally!" I stopped dead in my tracks, shocked. He was always so calm and cool, was it even possible that he had sexual dreams about me? I seriously doubted it, but the expression on Austin's face backed Dallas's words. He looked positively mortified. He glanced up at me before focusing on the table. There was an awkward silence. Trish and Dez began to mercifully make conversation.

I sat beside Austin. He was still as marble. I softly touched his arm. "Austin?"

After a moment, he responded. "Yes?" He refused to glance my way. The others got up to dance and give us privacy.

"Please look at me." He didn't acknowledge that I spoke at all. "If you don't look at me, I'll have to make you," I warned. I thought I saw his lips quirk, but he stayed immobile. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Now that we were alone, I could do this without being embarrassed. I shifted so that I straddled his lap, facing towards him, and grinded my hips into his. His head snapped up, staring into my eyes. He groaned lowly, so low it was only vibrations on my skin.

"Ally," came his soft voice.

"I can't possibly tell you how sexy it is to know you dream about me in that way," I whispered in his ear, my hands now in his thick hair. I decided to put myself even further out on a limb. "It makes me so wet to know your cock hardens for me."

"God, Ally," he groaned, clutching the table behind me for dear life. I wiggled around on his lap and he moaned, his eyes rolling back. I was proud that I could produce this intense of a reaction from him. When he looked at me once more, I crushed my lips to his. Up until then, I had been controlling the situation, but when our mouths touched, all thought evaporated. He immediately took control, snaking his arms around my waist. He traced his tongue over my lower lip and I opened my lips, giving him entrance. His tongue swept into my mouth. I knotted my fingers in his bronze locks, allowing nothing between our bodies. His hands came up to cradle my head, pressing me to his intoxicating lips. As I struggled to get closer to him, he broke the kiss, grinning broadly.

"If this is what my dreams cause you to do, I'd be glad to tell you each and every one," he growled seductively in my ear. "But I must warn you, they're nowhere near G-rated."

His hot breath on my skin did what it always did. I arched into him. Then his words registered in my mind, and I moaned. All too soon, the others were back. Dallas smirked when he saw me straddling Austin. Blushing, I clumsily moved off his lap. "Let's go into the game room," Cassidy said, winking at me and Trish.

"The game room?" I asked skeptically. I imagined a bunch of pubescent boys in front of arcade games.

"They have pool," Trish explained. "And a bar."

"I'm up for it," Dallas called, tickling Cassidy.

"You're up for anything," Dez laughed. "If Trish wants to go, I'm okay with it. What about you, Ally and Austin?"

Austin looked at me and I knew the decision was up to me. Thinking about all the fun that could be had by playing pool, I grinned, nodding. "Let's go!" Trish pulled Dez quickly through the open door I'd been wondering about before. In here, the age group was slightly older. There was a bar to the left and three pool tables along with a foosball table.

Two of the pool tables were occupied but the last was empty. "How about we play a game?" I asked Austin. He looked surprised.

"Do you really want to?" he asked incredulously.

"Definitely." Little did he know what I had planned. I winked at Trish. "Is it okay with everyone if me and Austin play first?" They nodded. "Okay, Austin, the loser of the game models nude first."

"What are you talking about and can I play too?" Dallas asked excitedly.

"She's talking about the project in art," Austin answered, dazed. "We were paired up and assigned to model naked for each other's paintings."

"Can I sign up?" he insisted, completely serious.

I sighed, trying not to laugh. "So are you up to the challenge? Or are you too scared?" I asked Austin.

He smirked and stood with his body against mine. "I'm ready, are you? Do you need a head start?"

"Nope, though you might."

I gathered all the balls out of the pockets and set them on the green felt. Austin took a pool stick and sat watching me as I set everything up. "You know what you're doing, don't you?" he said, slightly surprised.

"I might not know how to dance, but I can sure as hell play pool." He grinned at my less than appropriate language. "You can break," I replied, grabbing my own pool stick.

"So the deal is that whoever loses models nude first?" he asked. I nodded. "You're willing to take the risk of losing?"

Ignoring that last comment, I spoke. "You can break." The others watched as they took their seats on bar stools. "I'm betting on Austin," Dez whispered.

"No way! Do you see how confident Ally is?" Dallas whispered back loudly. "She's got it in the bag!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure! Twenty bucks on Ally."

"Twenty on Austin," Dez challenged.

"You better win, Ally, or I'm out of twenty dollars!"

I smirked and focused my attention on Austin who was leaning sexily over the pool table, lining up his shot. His brown eyes flashed up to mine and he winked before taking his shot. I focused on not hyperventilating. He immediately sank two solids. Then one more went in before he scratched. At that instant, my confidence was shattered. I had been riding on the hope that he wasn't a good pool player. Obviously, he was. I cursed as he made way for me to take my shot.

Now it was war.

I walked over and he backed up to make room for me. I slowly leaned down and heard a gasp behind me.

Austin's P.O.V.

As she leaned down to take her shot, I saw the lacey blue thong she wore. It peeked out from under her tiny shorts. I tried to tear my eyes away from her seductive body. But I was caught. It was more arousing to see her bent over that table than anything I'd ever known. Fantasies ripped through me – Ally bent over as I slammed into her, me tearing away her school girl uniform, her in a bunny costume, sucking my cock. Immediately, I was hard as a rock. Then she stepped back from the pool table.

"Your shot."

I just stared at her, taking in the sight of her barely clothed body. She smiled, licking her lips slowly. She walked up to me and looked up through her eyelashes. "It's your shot, baby," she whispered, her hands brushing over my chest.

"Already?" Reluctantly, I stepped away towards the pool table. I gasped as I realized that she had sunk three balls. "You never said you were that good." I turned back to her.

"You never asked." Her smile was wicked. "And you never said you were good either."

As I leaned down to aim, I felt a warm, small body press against me. My pool stick jumped in my hand and my heart rate skyrocketed. She ran her hands down my chest to the inside of my thighs, dangerously close to my crotch. Without meaning to, I bucked my hips towards her hand. She laughed, blowing hot breath on my skin. She stopped and I tried to take my shot but she started kissing my neck, causing to miss badly. And I knew what she was up to. She was trying to make me lose. I turned to her. "I know what you're doing, Ally," I whispered in her ear, cupping her breast. "And be prepared to lose." As I suckled her neck and cupped her breast, she melted like butter in my arms, moaning softly. Suddenly, I let her go, and she stumbled slightly. I chuckled.

Shooting me a glare, she cautiously bent to take her shot, glancing up at me to see what I was doing. I heard Dallas snicker. "Go get 'er, Austin!" he yelled. "Oh, wait. Don't! I've got twenty bucks riding on this! Don't get horny! Please!"

Ally laughed, pausing, before she was serious once more. She lined it up and I slowly moved behind her. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice me, I stood right behind her and ran my hands up her long, slim calves to her milky thighs. She gasped and stood rigidly, trying to ignore me. But I maneuvered my hands to the front of her shorts, dipping below the waistline, and her legs gave out. Chuckling, I caught her deftly with one arm around her waist.

"You're evil," she accused. "Stay away from me."

"Whatever you say, Ally." And I backed off, not wanting to anger her. She managed to sink two more striped balls into different pockets. I was losing badly now. I was going to have up my game because she was winning by a landslide. And she knew it.

Now that it was my turn, I was nervous. I was afraid she'd touch me again. She had no idea what it did to me to feel her small fingers running over my body, causing me to want to throw her on the pool table and devour her body. But she stayed at the opposite end of the pool table for which I was thankful. "Ten in the corner pocket," I called, aiming. At that moment, she leaned down, giving me a splendid view down her top. My breath came shorter and my pants became tighter still, though I wasn't sure how that was possible with how hard I was already.

"Bring those balls to mama," she said huskily. The double meaning was impossible to miss. Shakily, I shot and just managed to sink the ten. Disappointed, she stood.

"Damn it, Ally, you don't need any more of an advantage," I said. "Stop trying to make me miss."

"No!" Dallas called, his words slurring. "Alls, keep making him horny as hell. It's working!"

"Dallas, you stay out of this," I commanded, glaring at him. I turned to find him clutching a shot glass in one hand and Cassidy in the other. He was obviously more than a little tipsy. Just what I needed – a drunk Dallas. Dez waved me over and I went towards him while Ally met with Cassidy and Trish.

"Okay, Austin," Dez began. "You're sucking it up out there. Get your head in the game."

"I'm trying, Dez, but it's a little hard when she's showing her chest and touching my crotch," I said defensively.

"Well, don't pay attention to her."

I just looked at him. "Do you know how hard that is?"

"Well, she knows how hard you are," he said. "Whenever she does something, just try to ignore her. Eventually she'll give up. Like with name-calling at school."

"This isn't elementary school and Ally certainly isn't a fifth grader," I pointed out. "Could you ignore Trish if she's half naked and touching your cock?"

He grimaced. "I see what you mean. Okay, well…just do your best."

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically, "you've been so helpful."

Ally's P.O.V.

As Dez called Austin over, Trish and Cassidy pulled me towards them. "You're doing so well!" Trish said excitedly. "He's going to lose for sure now."

"Great job, Ally," Dallas slurred. "You better watch ooout how horny you make Austy-poo cuz he's about ready to fuck you right now."

I blushed and Cassidy slapped her boyfriend. "Stop cursing so much and making Ally embarrassed," she ordered. "I'm ashamed to even know you right now."

"Cass, baby, I lovesh you," he cooed, trying to kiss her lips but missed and kissed her eye.

"Yeah, you're so romantic when you're drunk." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Ally," Trish began, skillfully changing the subject. "You're doing amazing, but Austin still has a chance of winning if you slack off right now. So keep it up. He's smart and will undoubtedly find a way to win."

I nodded. "Okay, got it."

"Now go out there and beat him at his own game!" Cassidy called. "Imagine, a lifeguard losing at pool."

Trish giggled and Dallas positively died of laughter. Cassidy glared at him. "It wasn't that funny." He started singing 'home on the range' at the top of his lungs. I giggled and went back to wait at the pool table until Austin was ready. He left Dez and stood beside the table.

I leaned down to take my shot. Warm hands grazed over my exposed stomach as he pressed himself against me. I felt his hard erection pressing into my back and I gasped. Again, I knew he was larger than normal. One thought about seeing him completely naked caused my panties to be soaping wet. "Your form isn't correct," he purred in my ear. "Let me help you." He put his arms on top of mine, like he was showing me how to hold a pool stick. I knew my form was just fine, but he wanted an excuse to mess me up. "I can feel how wet you are, Ally," he murmured. "So drenched. Maybe I should lick it up."

That wasn't fair! He knew what it did to me to hear him talk like that. Once again, my knees gave out on me, turning to Jell-O. He held me easily up and nibbled on my earlobe. Moaning, I tried to focus on the pool table before me. But with his hands on my bare skin and his lips and teeth on my neck, I could hardly breathe, much less sink a few striped balls. He moved his hand to cup my core, between my legs. I was sure I was dripping onto his hand because I was so wet. I didn't remember why I just couldn't strip and jump him. I wanted to feel him inside me so desperately.

"Austin," I moaned.

"You have to take your turn, Ally," he said. "Then I'll give you what you want." Quickly, I shot at the closest thing, my cue stick hitting a solid towards the corner pocket. Dez sucked in a breath but groaned when it didn't go in. Not paying attention to the game, I crushed my mouth to his for the second time that night. But he pushed me gently away. "Not now, love. It's my turn." Opening my eyes, I realized what he had just did.

"You cheated," I breathed indignantly. He flashed me that crooked smile.

"All's fair in love and war." After it was his turn, we were tied. It all came down to this. The only ball on the table was the eight ball, waiting patiently at one end of the table. I moved to get a better shot. Taking a deep breath, I felt the pressure. If I sank this one, Austin would be forced to model first. Aiming reverently, I shot the damn ball. It banked off one side of the pool table and slowly rolled to the right side pocket. It tittered on the edge of the pocket for a moment. We all held our breath.

Then it dropped in.

"Ally, you did it!" Trish screamed. I squealed, hugging her fiercely. "I'm so proud of you!" Trish, Cassidy, and I jumped up and down in excitement. "Yes!" Dallas was drunkenly ecstatic. "I'm twenty dollars richer than shit!" he bellowed triumphantly. Dez slapped the money into his waiting hand. After our excitement had died to a mute happiness, I turned to find Austin leaning against the pool table, watching us, one eyebrow cocked.

"You get to model first," I said, standing beside him. I couldn't help the smug smirk on my face.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Really?"

He grinned, his eyes flashing with mockery. "You have no idea." Then he pressed his lips to my neck once more and I knew I was in for it. He had something planned for when it was his time to model. And I'm not sure I was looking forward to it. After the pool game, Austin kept touching me. I tried to resist him, but I'm afraid that I melted every time he kissed me. Trish finally said we should leave. I looked at Austin's watch to find that it was three in the morning. It was Saturday tomorrow, so we didn't have to get up early

As Dez and Austin dropped Trish, Cassidy, and I off at our dorm, Austin kissed me softly on the lips. He broke it, allowing me to breathe, and placed a light kiss on the inside of my wrist. "I had a lovely time tonight," he whispered. "I have lifeguard duty tomorrow at the pool, please come."

"I'll try," I said faintly.

"See you tomorrow." He walked to his car, Dallas sat in the passenger's seat looking very intoxicated. Dallas looked at me and grinned, giving me a shaky thumbs up before accidentally falling forward, hitting his head on the dashboard.

"Holy shit and cheese crackers!" he swore. "When did that thing get there? And since when did Cassidy have a twin? Maybe we can have a three-some..."

Trish, Cassidy, and I walked into the dorm to get some much-needed sleep. The last thing I heard was Dallas repeating 'holy shit and cheese crackers!'


	4. Wrinkles Equal Experience

**Chapter 4! Don't forget to leave a review :)**

Austin's P.O.V.

Ally slowly ran her hand down my naked chest, letting her nails scrape along my sensitive skin. I shivered, biting my lip. She stood before me, completely naked, unbuttoning my jeans. They fell to the floor and I kicked them hastily away. Her slim hand disappeared into my black boxers, taking me in her hand. At the feel of her soft hand on my member, I groaned. My hard-on was almost painful. I needed to feel her walls clench around me as I made her cum. She took her hands away to pull off my boxers. They fell to the floor before she picked them up, neatly folding them.

I growled in warning. She smirked at my annoyance. "Don't worry, Austin, baby," she purred. "I'm getting to you." She slowly walked towards me. Now we were both naked. She reached down and began to pump me. I was so thankful that the wall was right behind me so I could lean against it.

Ally took her hand away and I shut my eyes. Then wetness touched my hard member. My eyes snapped open and I saw Ally on her knees, rolling her tongue around my dick. That alluring, sexy, seductive sight of her with me in her mouth caused me to groan so loudly it was almost embarrassing. She began to move her mouth, sliding her tongue over my cock before inserting it slightly into the tip. I sounded like I had just swam the English Channel.

She was driving me crazy. I couldn't take much more of this without combusting. I need to be inside her. Now. She lightly scraped her teeth over me. I moaned. I was so close to cumming it was almost painful.

Abruptly, I lifted her up and carried her to my bed. I laid her gently down, her long brown hair splayed across the pillows. She spread her legs and I pushed myself inside of her. She moaned. The feeling of her walls around my engorged member became almost too much to bear. I moved in her, slowly at first, then faster.

I could feel my release surging towards me. I kissed Ally full on the lips, my hands massaging her breasts. Then I took my mouth from her pink lips to bite and lick her nipple. Gasping, she pleaded for me to go faster, harder. "Please, Austin," she whimpered. "I'm so close."

Now I was ramming into her. Her nails scratched my back, increasing the pleasure. As she came, she screamed and I soon followed.

"It looks like Austin's been dreaming about Ally," an amused male voice laughed.

I was still concentrating on my dream. But someone shook my shoulder.

"Wake up, horny Austin. It's time to wake up and go save more hot girls from drowning."

I opened my eyes to see Dallas standing over me, looking way too happy to be hung-over. He was grinning lewdly at me, pointing to something on the bed. I glanced down my body to see my sheets making a tent big enough for two. Immediately, I was brought out of my stupor. I quickly snatched my pillow and put it in my lap, hiding my erection. I sat up to find both Dez and Dallas dying of laughter.

"Having more dreams?" Dallas managed through his laughter.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, throwing the other pillow at him.

"Ew!" he whined. "That's probably been on your dick too!"

"Shut up."

"We have to leave for the pool," Dez said. I looked at the clock to find that it was almost two.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up before?" I demanded, getting up to change, still half-hard.

"We were a little scared to. You've heard of the horror movie 'Revenge of the Horny Austin'."

Growling with impatience, I ordered them both out of my bedroom so I could change.

Ally's P.O.V.

I wore the same bathing suit as last time, though it could more appropriately be called strings of cloth. Trish and Cassidy both had new bikinis. I was sure they would cause a wreck if they walked on the sidewalk.

It didn't take long to get to the pool. By then it was 2:15. When I saw Austin sitting up in that chair, my heart very nearly gave out on me. I remembered the deal we had made last night. Very soon I would see him without anything on.

"Come on, Ally," Trish said encouragingly. She pulled me into the pool area. I glanced up to find Austin grinning at me. He winked and I blushed.

I would have thought that with my actions last night I would have been more comfortable around him. But I wasn't. If anything, I was shyer. Trish, Cassidy, and I laid out on fold out chairs. As we all applied sunscreen, an old lady laid down beside us. She wore a one-piece purple bathing suit. Her skin was wrinkly, and she had snowy hair that hung to her shoulders. She turned to me with quirky blue-green eyes.

"Who's your favorite?" she asked me, leaning towards me conspiratorially.

"Pardon me?"

"Which lifeguard do you think is the hottest?"

It was such an odd thing to hear from a woman who was at least ninety that I couldn't think of what to say. Of course I knew who I thought was sexier than all men combined, the lifeguard that was my own personal god. But, at that moment, I couldn't answer. Trish leaned over, grinning.

"We all know who Ally likes," she said.

"Ally," the old woman repeated. "That's a pretty name. And who are you two lovely young women?" she asked Cassidy and Trish.

"I'm Trish, and this is Cassidy." Trish motioned towards Cassidy, who waved animatedly.

"Such lovely names. I'm Mildred." She laughed, a surprisingly young sound coming from her ancient body. "It's a hideous name, I know. My parents must have hated me when I was born."

"I think it's a very nice name," I said, trying to be polite. The woman gave me a look that said 'you can't be serious'.

"Your very kind," she eventually said. "You still haven't answered me. Who is your favorite lifeguard?"

"I'm in love with the blonde," Trish said, winking at Dez. He grinned back, blowing her a kiss. Cassidy rolled her eyes at their display, but smiled.

"That hunk of man is mine," Cassidy replied, pointing to Dallas who flexed his muscles to us.

"He's certainly muscular," she said appreciatively about Dallas. "Does he work out often?"

"Yes," Cassidy said dreamily. I wasn't even sure I wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"And what about you, Ally?" Mildred asked.

I glanced up at Austin who flashed me his heart-melting crooked grin. He was so beautiful sitting in that red chair, shirtless and lithely muscled. "Him," I managed. Mildred looked to where I was blatantly staring and she grinned knowingly.

"He's my favorite too," she said. "What I wouldn't give to be fifty years younger…"

"Looks like you have some competition, Ally." Trish laughed.

Mildred patted my arm matronly. "You two make a lovely couple, darling. But a ninety-seven-year-old woman can still get horny." I blushed darkly. She either didn't see that or she ignored it because she continued. "And if I was at least forty again, I'd pull him in an alley and have my way with that man."

Cassidy and Trish burst into laughter and I just continued to get very red. If it had been someone my age talking about Austin that way, I would have pulled her hair out and literally kicked her out of the pool. But it was an old woman and she wasn't making me angry, just mortified.

"You know I am a Titanic survivor," Mildred said conversationally.

"Really?" Trish replied, intrigued.

"It's true. I was only a few months old at the time, though, so I don't remember anything. But it's true."

"That's amazing," Cassidy murmured. "Hey, Ally, you liked that movie didn't you?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, honey. I'm sorry," Mildred apologized.

"It's okay."

"Hey, Mildred, are you married?" Trish asked.

"Yes, but I'd gladly forget him if this sexy thing would let me play with him," she said as Austin walked up to us.

I watched his form coming towards us. He had broad shoulders that tapered down to a narrow waist. His shorts hung low on his body, showing the V of his hips that pointed to hidden places. His hair shone a bright bronze in the Phoenix sunlight and he grinned at me. I was suddenly aware of my nearly naked body laying out for his eyes to feast on. I became very uncomfortable. I wished I had a towel nearby to cover myself with, but I didn't. He stopped in front of me, just staring.

I turned dark red and looked down. He sat at the end of my chair as I moved my legs to make room for him. He rested his hand on my ankle, sending electricity through my legs and into my core.

"Hello, beautiful," he purred. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes." I couldn't help but be even more awkward as I remembered just exactly what my dreams had consisted of. I only hoped we could fulfill those dreams sometime in the near future.

He leaned towards me, whispering in my ear so that only I could hear. "Do you know what I dreamed about?" I couldn't breathe enough to answer him. So he continued, his lips grazing across my ear. "I dreamt I was ravishing your body as you screamed for me to go faster, harder."

My eyes widened. I was unable to look away from his large green eyes. The once-dry bottoms of my bikini suddenly felt very wet. He cupped my cheek gently and kissed me deeply, his tongue sweeping into my mouth. His other hand delved into my hair and I held onto him for dear life. He sucked on my tongue. I swore I was going to pass out.

Someone cleared their throat beside me and Austin broke our kiss. My chest was heaving. He flashed me a smirk. I looked over to find Mildred staring amusedly at us. "I haven't seen that intense of a kiss in a while," she said, grinning. "If my husband kissed me like that I'd be at home right now."

"Austin, this is Mildred," I said after I had caught my breath. "She survived the Titanic."

"It's very nice to meet you," he said politely, taking her for an ordinary old woman. "That's very interesting."

She didn't say anything, just looked him up and down. I smirked as I watched his expression change to uncomfortable as she stared at him. Finally, she spoke. "You know, Austin. Just because I'm as ancient as time doesn't mean I can't orgasm. You know what these wrinkles mean? Wrinkles equal experience. So if you ever want to fuck me for a while, I wouldn't mind one bit. Hell, I even have some KY warming gel."

As Trish, Cassidy, and I died of laughter, Austin sat, open-mouthed and in complete and utter shock. Mildred fluttered her eyelashes. I held my side, trying to control the spasms of laughter that shook me. He just stared at her, as if he couldn't believe that came from a ninety-seven-year-old woman who survived the sinking of the Titanic. It was almost too much to bear.

"What do you say, handsome?" Mildred said, crossing her legs.

"Um…No, thank you…Mildred," he managed, still looking like he had been hit by a semi-truck.

"Well," she finished, standing up from the chair. "Call me, baby, if you change your mind. I'll be waiting." Winking at him once, she walked away, swaying her hips.

Austin turned slowly towards me, a look of pure horror written across his face. I burst out into another wave of laughter, followed by Trish and Cassidy.

"That was not funny," he said darkly. I tried to stop giggling. "How would you like it if an old geezer started hitting on you?" he demanded, sounding hurt. I sobered and looked at him.

"It was too funny," I defended. "And you know it."

He arched an eyebrow. "Fine. You start your painting tomorrow."

"What?" I shrieked. "I never agreed to that!"

"We can't hold it off forever," he pointed out. "It's already been almost a week. We have to get started."

"I know, but…"

"How about you come over to my house tomorrow and we can begin," he offered. "I can pick you up from your dorm if you want." His eyes flashed and he smirked. "Unless you're too scared to be in my house alone with me."

"I most certainly am not," I said stiffly. I pulled myself up to sit straight. "Fine. We start tomorrow."

Suddenly, he was on top of me, his intense eyes staring into mine. I was forced to lay back with him so close. His hands were on either side of my head, holding me up. He leaned down and placed a hot kiss on my lips before biting and licking my neck. He made a line with his tongue down and between my breasts. I couldn't breathe and I clung to him, arching as he kissed my bathing suit in just the spot where my nipple was.

"Oh, Austin," I breathed. "Please just taste me."

He froze. I was terrified and I had said something wrong. I glanced up to find that he was staring at me in shock. I blushed darkly, stuttering.

"Oh, n-never m-m-mind," I managed. "Sorry."

Then his lips crashed onto mine with a passion I would have hardly believed was possible. His hand cupped my breast. "I love to hear you talk like that, Ally. I can't tell you how much of a turn-on it is." He smirked and I blushed once again.

"Just like when you talk dirty to me," I said without thinking. The second it was out of my mouth, I wanted to slap myself.

"Do you like it when I speak that way?" he asked, his breath fanning out over my face. His breath smelt so good. I wondered if there was some kind of special mint he had, or was it was always that way? I figured on the latter. "Do you like it when I tell you how hard you make me and how I want to lick your pussy."

"God," I breathed, arching once more against him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He sat up, no longer over me. "I must return and watch over any lives that need guarding."

"You can't just leave after that," I complained, sitting up.

"Why not?"

"Because…you just…You can't leave after you say those things to me," I hissed.

Amused, he grinned. "Tell me why not."

I growled in irritation. "You know, someday, Austin Cullen, you're going to have to finish what you started a long time ago," I snapped.

He leaned towards me. "I fully intend to do that tomorrow," he purred. "After all, I'll already be naked for the occasion."

He stood up and walked back to his chair. I was left, dumbfounded, as the realization sunk in. He was going to…tomorrow. I felt lightheaded and I wasn't sure I wouldn't pass out. Trish was just looking at me.

"Sounds like you have a big day tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah," I managed.

Austin's P.O.V.

It was true. When she came to my house tomorrow, I was going to have her. Just the thought of her positioning my body for her painting, caused me to grow hard. It had been so difficult to restrain from ripping off her bikini just then. Her silky skin sent shivers through me and I wanted to taste her all over. And when she had spoken that way, I had almost cum right there.

She was more enticing than any creature I'd ever known. Her blushes and soulful eyes made me want to stare into them forever. Now, as I sat watching her from my lifeguard chair, I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. Soon, I was through with guard duty and I could return to my seductress. She had turned over onto her stomach while Cassidy and Trish swam in the pool with Dez and Dallas. I went over to Ally. At first she didn't notice I was there and I thought she might be sleeping. She had untied her bikini top in order not to get tan lines across her back. Then her eyes opened and she started, rising up in surprise.

I gasped as I saw her naked breasts. They were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen apart from her face. She was so pale she didn't have tan lines on her chest. Her breasts bounced softly as she Cassidy up, the nipples erect. I was suddenly, achingly hard. I put my hands over my crotch to hide my reaction.

Realizing what happened, she dropped back down, crying out in embarrassment. She was darker red than I'd ever seen her. I stood stock still, remembering the sight of her heavenly breasts. I came back to reality to find Ally retying her bikini top and grabbing Trish's dry towel. She wouldn't look at me and I'm not sure I could speak at that moment anyway.

It was a few seconds before I could move, so I sat quickly down beside her, crossing my legs because I was still hard. I just couldn't banish the sight of her bare chest. She looked away from me, mumbling. Finally, I couldn't stand her silence.

"Don't be embarrassed," I murmured, putting an arm around her waist. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

She looked up at me, still red. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who just flashed everyone at the public pool," she muttered caustically. I looked around to see if anyone saw. Nobody seemed to be paying attention except for a little boy of about thirteen who was staring at Ally with wide eyes and a growing tent in his shorts. I decided to ignore him because he was so young. She'd probably just given him the best dreams of his short life.

"Nobody saw you, Ally, but me," I assured her, lying smoothly.

"And that's what's so embarrassing!"

"Why? I'm going to see you naked anyway in two weeks," I pointed out.

"I know!" she hissed in frustration. "But that doesn't mean I want you to see me now. It's not fair. You lost the game. You have to go first, not me."

I wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into my lap. My erection was fading, thankfully, so it was safe for her to sit with me. I pulled her hair around to one side and kissed the spot just below her ear. Trying to ignore me, she crossed her arms. But I persisted. I trailed my lips down her neck and shoulder to where her bikini barred me further access. Then I placed a kiss between her breasts. Now her glorious chest was heaving as she fought to ignore me. I would have none of that.

I turned her so that she was straddling my lap, her legs spread. Her eyes widened and she held her breath as I ran a hand over her stomach down to her bottoms. I let a few fingers slip inside the hem. She grasped my shoulders as I found her womanhood. I had to remind myself that this was a public pool and that old women and young boys alike were here. But, at the moment, I didn't care.

I rubbed her clit lightly, teasingly, and she moaned, arching. Increasing my pace slightly, I noticed her bikini bottoms were very, very wet. I dipped a finger inside her. She cried out, her head falling back, eyes shut. I slowly began to pump her, experimenting with what her preferred pace was. When I put two fingers inside her and went even faster, she stiffened and gasped.

"Oh, God. Oh, Austin," she cried. I was afraid she'd get too loud so I kissed her hard on the lips. Her tongue snaked into my mouth, dancing with mine while I continued to pump her. Soon she began to jerk and her walls clenched around my fingers.

"Ally," I whispered in her ear.

She didn't seem to hear me.

"Ally, look at me." Her fevered eyes looked into mine, full of desire and pleasure. "Do you enjoy that? What if I was to slip my cock into your soaking cunt?" She gasped and her head fell forward. Her hips tried to move with the rhythm of my fingers. I pulled out of her slowly. She groaned in anger, still unsatisfied.

"You're not stopping now," she commanded, devouring my mouth. I was surprised by how aggressive she was. It turned me on to no end. Now I was hard and ready to enter her waiting pussy. But I couldn't. After all, this was the public pool. Cursing, I bit her ear lobe while my fingers moved inside her. I curled them, and she orgasmed. I had to kiss her at that moment to keep her quiet. She screamed into my mouth as she rode out the waves of pleasure. She flooded into my hand. After a few seconds she came back to herself.

She opened her eyes and looked me full in the face. I grinned and lifted my fingers, licking her juices off them. Her eyes rolled back and she leaned limply against me. A single word escaped her. "Austin…"

Ally's P.O.V.

"Ally?" he asked me when I could feel my body again. I had never experienced something so powerful before. If that's what it felt like with Austin I would happily give up food and air to have continuous sex with him. My toes had curled and I'd seen stars in my vision as the rock wall of pleasure slammed into me. I leaned faintly against him to regain my strength.

"Ally?" he asked again.

"Hmm?" I managed, sitting up. I was still straddling him, but I couldn't seem to be embarrassed.

"Was that your first orgasm?"

All thought dissolved in my mind. I lost track of how many times I'd blushed today, surely more than all my life, and that was impressive. I didn't want to answer. Maybe if I ignored him, he'd give up on that question.

"Answer me, please, Ally love," he insisted. Apparently not. "You're blushing," he observed. "Do I count that as your answer or are you going to speak?"

"Yes."

"Yes, that's your answer, or yes, you're going to speak?"

"Yes, that's my answer." It came out so meek and faint, even I could barely hear it. I was too mortified to look up at him. Finally, I felt his fingers under my chin as he pushed it softly up to look him in the eyes.

"So I gave you your first orgasm?" he verified, his eyes so intense it was hard to look at him. I nodded, not able to speak. He grinned. "If I'm around, it most certainly will not be your last. I will make you cum every day."

"You can't do that," I objected.

"And why not?"

"Because we'll be around people and you can't…do that around them," I said, not believing that he would actually try it. He just stared at me, not seeming to understand. I groaned in frustration, and slapped him lightly across the chest. "You're just being difficult," I accused, angrily.

He flashed me his signature crooked smile and kissed the underside of my jaw. "You're so sexy when you argue," he purred in my ear. He kissed my neck, open-mouthed, touching me with his tongue.

"Stop trying to kill me," I breathed, my resolve melting. Before I could reconsider, I stood up and took a few steps. My legs were shaky and I held onto the table beside me.

"Where are you going?" he asked, beside me now. He wrapped one arm around my waist to steady me. Truthfully, I had no idea where the heck I was going, but I was going there. All I knew was that, if continued to touch me, I wouldn't be able to control myself and I'd jump him in front of everyone.

"Home," I said, answering with the first thing that popped into my head.

"Please stay," he asked, so convincing…It was so hard to resist his gentle voice and strong arms.

"Pick me up tomorrow at eight in the morning," I muttered. "I want to get it over with while it's still daylight."

He smiled at me. "I'll be sure that you stay the entire night. I'm afraid I'll be restless tomorrow night and will need something to occupy myself with. I have a feeling you can help me with that." His hand inched closer to between my legs.

Jumping away as if I'd been burned, I grabbed my things. I quickly pulled on my clothes over my bathing suit, wanting to hurry away from him and his skilled hands. "See you tomorrow," I mumbled before running out of that damn pool, not bothering to tell Trish or Cassidy. We'd brought our own cars so they had a ride back to the dorm when they wanted to leave. I couldn't be with him for any longer. I was anticipating tomorrow with a fervor that only small children have when they're looking forward to Christmas morning. I was dangerously near hyperventilating. I worked to even my breathing as I drove my decrepit truck home. Austin had had it fixed at the mechanic's shop yesterday since he wasn't an expert on such an old model.

Tomorrow, Austin would pick me up and we'd go to his house. Fantasies of tomorrow swam in my mind. It was only six o' clock but I lay down on the bed, only intending to nap, but fell into a deep sleep. I wanted to be fully rested for tomorrow. After all, if we were staying up all night, then I'd need as much sleep as I could get…


	5. Nude

**Chapter 5! I also want to let you guys know that everything from the original story will be in this version, but I will be adding my own chapter at the end. I just think that instead of ending the story like the original author did, I'll make an epilogue or something. Let me know in the reviews if that's something you want :)**

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke that morning with anticipation coiling in my stomach. My alarm clock read 6:15 a.m. but I wasn't the least bit sleepy. Instead, I was jittery and restless. I needed to do something to release the butterflies assaulting my stomach. Except these were larger than butterflies, they were elephants jumping inside my belly.

I stood up from my bed, moving to shut off my alarm before it went off. I must have tried on dozens of outfits but nothing seemed right.

"Ally," Trish groaned, still half asleep. "Would you please be quiet or go back to bed?" She shoved a pillow over her head.

"Sorry, Trish," I muttered. "Austin models nude today. He's picking me up in less than two hours for us to go to his house for the painting."

Immediately, Trish threw the pillow away from her face and sat up, blinking in shock. "Do you mean to tell me that Austin Moon is picking you up today so you two can go to his house to strip and paint nudie pictures?"

"You make it sound so dirty," I accused.

"Isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes before trying to dress. She sighed. "Ally, that top is so outdated," she said patiently. "Can I help you get ready?"

I looked at her and said words that I would never have thought would grace my lips. "Yes, please." Grinning, she got up and began her work.

It was 7:52 when Trish finished. She had dressed me in dark, tight jeans and a low cut sunshine-yellow halter top. I was actually afraid I would fall out of it because it was so low. Thankfully, she let me by with some cute sandals. She had applied very little makeup. I inspected my face in the mirror. "You look lovely," Trish assured me, smiling softly.

As I thought about what was to come today, I couldn't break the ridiculous smile that spread over my face. Today, I was going to be with him – in the truest and most complete way two people could be together. Trish had evidently seen my insane grin.

"You really like him, don't you?" came her quiet voice.

I looked at her sweet, kind face. "Yes, I do."

"You have to go," she said finally. "It's eight."

I gathered my canvas and small batch of paints and brushes, flying down the stairs. The sooner I saw him - his crooked smile, the curve of his shoulders, his large, warm hands – the knot of anticipation would fade. I burst out of the front doors to see his slick black car waiting. My heart leapt and I nearly sprinted to his car. I heard the whirl of the electric window as it rolled down.

"Ally?" His voice was low, sending shivers down my spine. His eyes locked with mine and I stood rooted to my spot, just outside his door.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"You look beautiful."

I flushed with pleasure while I piled my things on the back seat of his car. I climbed into the passenger's seat, feeling awkward. The ride to his house was silent as we both thought about what lay in the very near future. So when we stopped, I looked up in surprise – we had arrived.

He quickly got out and opened my door for me. "Thank you," I managed, taking his outstretched hand to help me out of the car. Then he proceeded to carry my canvas and paints. "I can get those," I protested.

"But today you will not," he replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because I want today to be a sort of vacation where you don't have to do any work." He cupped my cheek with his hand. "I also want to pleasure you in every way possible.

I blushed bright red as my heart overreacted. He smirked at me before placing a too-quick kiss on my lips. I sighed, wishing that it was longer but he pulled back before I could deepen it.

"Follow me." He led me up the steps and into the house. It was small but clean. There was a large TV and expensive furniture. The kitchen was spotless and the dining room had a table made of carved mahogany. I saw two doors to the right which I suspected were the bedroom and bathroom. He turned towards me. "Where do you want to set up?"

"Um…" I had no idea. Last night I had been dreaming of things other than how I would paint him. "You can...go into your room while I sat up," I managed. I wouldn't look at him so when I heard the door close I let out my breath in a whoosh. I thought for a moment.

The morning sunlight came in best through the living room. I pulled a hard-backed chair just in front of it with the back towards the window so he would face away from the sun. Then I pulled a few handfuls of books from the bookshelf, setting them in hap-hazard stacks around the chair. I found Austin's easel and set it up. By the time I had everything ready I heard the bedroom door open.

The elephants were back and they were more active than ever. I almost felt as if I were going to throw up. I didn't turn to look, instead, I sat firmly in my chair before the easel, staring hard at the blank canvas no matter how badly I wanted to turn and see him.

"Ally?" he asked. I heard him walked over to me but I continued to stare at the easel. He knelt beside me. "Please look into my eyes," he said softly, his long fingers turning my head. I turned to find two very large brown eyes staring into mine. Anticipation quivered in my limbs. He grinned and cupped my face, bringing his lips to mine.

As soon as his mouth closed over mine, I lost it. I'm not quite sure what happened but suddenly I had to taste him. My hands tangled in his blonde hair, and I crushed my body to his. I felt his tongue caress mine. His hands circled my waist before moving to my breast. His thumbs grazed over my nipples and I moaned into his mouth. Somehow I was able to make my hands leave his hair so I could trail them down his strong, naked back. He groaned and it excited me. I wanted to hear him say my name as he experienced pleasure.

Too soon, he broke away, standing up. He was now three feet from me, chest heaving. And I was met with a sight that made my panties grow sopping wet. Directly in my line of sight was his erect cock. I had been right. Though I didn't have anything to compare it to except for paintings I'd seen, I was absolutely positive he was larger than normal. I didn't know how he would even fit inside me. I blushed darker and hotter than ever before. I stared at my lap.

But he would forever be imprinted on my mind. He was absolutely flawless. As perfect as an angel. Although, I couldn't imagine an angel having such a delicious looking body. I giggled, then blushed at my thoughts.

"What are you laughing at?" He sounded amused and I made the mistake of looking at him sitting in the hard-backed chair with an open book in his hands. Again, I saw that most secret of body parts. Not able to speak, I tore my eyes away and began to sketch on the canvas with my pencil.

Soon, I forgot my embarrassment and focused on mixing the paints correctly.

Austin's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but stare at her. I watched her small hands open the paint after she'd finished her sketching. Every few seconds her eyes would flash up to me. She was perfectly at ease and I realized she'd probably been painting her whole life. The chair was beginning to be uncomfortable, but I sat very still. I hid my cock with the book that I held in my lap.

I glanced up at the clock behind Ally. It read 1:55. I watched her solemn face. Her chocolate hair kept falling in her face and she flicked it quickly back, biting her lip. After what seemed like hours, she stopped.

She stared at her canvas, then looked up at me. "I think I'm finished," she finally said softly. Turning the easel around, she stood up.

"May I move?" I asked.

She nodded and I walked over to the painting. I gasped. I hadn't realized that she was that skilled. It resembled an Impressionist's painting. She'd caught the way the sun shone in through the window. The books were vivid. The figure that sat in the chair had been painted with a loving hand. The sun shone through his hair and fell softly across his skin. But the eyes were the most arresting feature - such a deep, true shade of green that they seemed to stare straight into your very soul. The figure in the painting looked straight out of the painting.

I turned to find Ally standing back, watching my expression. The most ridiculous grin spread over my face. It was clear that she felt deeply towards me, if she didn't already love me. That knowledge sent my heart soaring. Without thinking, I pressed my lips hard against hers.

At first she was surprised, then she began to react. Her arms wrapped around my neck, tangling in my hair, and she opened her lips to allow me entrance. I lifted her off the ground, my hands holding her rear. Her legs wrapped around my abdomen, pressing her core into my erection. She moaned and shivered against me.

I sucked on her tongue before breaking away to let her breathe. Unexpectedly, we slammed into the wall. She sucked in a breath. I was coherent enough to hope I hadn't hurt her. Her nails scratched my back and my lips found her soft neck. Biting and licking, I marked her just as she was doing to me. I made my way to her cleavage, but her top was barring my way. I growled in aggravation and pulled away. Her eyes wide as the sky, she stared at me.

"Maybe I should help you out of this shirt," I said, my voice huskier than I intended. She reluctantly unwrapped her legs from my waist, setting them back on the floor. She watched my every move as I slowly pulled the top over her head.

When it was off, I sucked in a breath. Looking into Ally's eyes, I raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"You wore black lace?"

She blushed and looked down.

"You are delicious, Ally," I whispered in her ear. "I might just have to devour your body."

Gasping, she clutched my neck. I loved what it did to her when I talked dirty. I could almost hear the pooling between her legs. Bending my head down, I trailed a line with my tongue over her chest until the bra became a hindrance. Her skin tasted phenomenal - sweet and salty simultaneously - and I was so hard I was afraid I might scare her.

When I quickly unbuttoned her jeans, she bit her lip, trying to keep from moaning. Stepping out of her dark pants, she stood in those tantalizing black lace panties and bra. The paleness of her skin seemed even more pronounced against the black.

I stood back, just looking at her. Through the lacy material, I saw her dark nipples. I saw her slim stomach, long legs, and wet core. It was a good thing I had cleaned up my room last night.

Ally's P.O.V.

His long, consuming stares were starting to make me feel uncomfortable. Evidently, the matching lace underwear set that Trish had made me wear were a success. Without warning, he swung me up into his arms, bridal style. I let out a scream of surprise, my arms going around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, breathless. His face, now less than an inch from mine, was flawless. He grinned wickedly and the elephants returned to my stomach.

"Taking you to my lair," he said lowly, executing a perfect rendition of the ultimate movie bad-guy.

"So now you're an evil villain trying to steal a poor girl's virtue?"

He winked at me, somehow managing to open his bedroom door. "That's exactly what I'm doing," he replied. When we entered his bedroom, I gasped. Sure, it was beautifully decorated, but it was the bed that shocked me. There, in the middle of the room, sat the largest bed I'd ever seen in my life. It looked like five people could easily fit in it with plenty of room to spare.

Laying me gently down on the soft mattress, he then proceeded to crawl up the bed towards me. His eyes were wickedly smug as he stared at me. Suddenly, he was a mountain lion preying on me, about to attack. My eyes grew wide and my breathing accelerated. Now he hovered over me, stopping.

I could hardly breathe.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice betraying me and quivering.

He grinned. "Why, Ally. I thought you would know," he replied evasively, bending his head and placed a kiss on my nose while his hand inched up my thigh. His lips traced my jaw before softly touching my neck with his tongue. I gasped and clung to his back. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. Our mouths opened, letting our tongues dance together. Now his hand moved slowly towards my core. When his fingers slipped inside my panties, I moaned, arching against him.

Then he stopped.

"Austin," I panted. "Don't stop."

"Tell me what you want me to do to your luscious body," he ordered, watching me. I was beyond any sentences. All I could manage was one-syllable words. He bit my neck teasingly. "What do you want me to do, Ally?"

"Please," I breathed.

"Should I tease your breast with my tongue? Or maybe you would enjoy it more if I was kissing my way down to your cunt." I felt his fingers graze over my sensitive nub. I moaned again and began to kiss and bite his neck, hoping to gain some sort of reaction from him. When I ran my tongue down his chest he groaned loudly, his grip on my waist tightening. I smirked and softly bit his nipple. He growled, making my lacy panties even more wet. I was positively soaking by now.

He took both my wrists in one of his hands and placed them above my head. "It's much easier to focus without you touching me," he explained.

"What if I don't want you to focus?" I said. "Maybe I want you to lose control."

"No. No, you don't." His eyes were so intensely staring into mine that I couldn't breathe.

"Why not?" I challenged, lifting one eyebrow.

He smirked. "Because I'll do this." And suddenly his mouth devoured mine with such force and aggression that I could only lay shocked. His hands tangled in my hair, pressing my lips to his. He sucked on my tongue. My skin heated quickly and the blood seemed to boil in my lips as I fought to get closer to him. I didn't realize until he broke our kiss that my bra was lying on the hard-wood floor.

I was gasping so hard that my lungs burned. His teeth bit my skin to where it almost hurt, but mostly just made me moan his name continually. His mouth closed over my breast. He swirled his tongue around and I cried out, arching, putting my breast more into his mouth. Pulling back, he swiftly but carefully slid my black lace panties down my legs. He put them slowly up to his face, never once taking his eyes from mine. Then Austin licked them.

My eyes rolled back in my head and I groaned. I could feel this pleasure coiling in my stomach, becoming almost too much to bear. I heard Austin whisper in my ear.

"Your soaking panties taste so fucking good," he purred. "I bet you pussy would taste even better. Maybe I should lick your drenched cunt, taste how hot and wet I make you."

"Oh, God," I gasped.

His tongue traced a line from my navel downward.

"Why, Ally. Your delicious pussy is so wet that my bedspread has a dark spot," he scolded. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to punish you." I felt his warm breath fan over my most secret of body parts, causing me to moan softly. Then his words sank in and my eyes snapped open.

He was positioned between my legs, but not as if he was going to enter me. His tongue slid over my thighs, cleaning up the excess that had spilt from me. I clutched the bedsheets, breathing erratically. I felt him tease my nub with a finger before plunging his tongue into my folds.

I gasped, arching sharply. I felt the heat of his breath as his tongue explored me. He then bit gently on my clit. My hands clutched his hair as my head fell back, my eyes clenched tightly shut. The pleasure washing over me was so overpowering, but wasn't as strong as my orgasm had been yesterday. It loomed, so close, but without Austin, I wouldn't be able to reach my release. He lapped at me while his right hand moved agonizingly slowly up and down my thigh. He spread my legs farther apart and I knew I was going to combust. Surely one person couldn't handle so much pleasure. He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his fingers.

But I couldn't remove my fingers from his hair. I was hanging on for dear life as I experienced every rippling wave that brought me towards my release. I felt him gently pry my hands from him with one hand as his fingers pumped me.

"God, Ally," he breathed. "You taste even better than I imagined." He roughly kissed me on the mouth. I tasted myself on his lips. I attacked his tongue with mine.

Suddenly, his lips and tongue on my skin, and his fingers moving inside me at such a fast pace, became too much. I was faintly aware of my scream as the rock wall of white-hot ecstasy slammed into me. My vision exploded in stars and my body stiffened, clinging to Austin.

It was a few moments before I could feel my body again. My toes were curled and I was still arched against him.

"Can you hear me, Ally?" he asked, sounding strained. I managed a nod as I came back to my body. "Fuck," he groaned. "I need to be inside you, please."

"Of course," I said simply.

I felt something at my entrance. His eyes stared deeply into mine, sobering me and bringing me out of the stupor I was in. And he entered me slowly, biting his lip to keep from being too quick.

My eyes widened. Oh my God. This was utterly different from his tongue or fingers. And he was so large. I could feel my walls expand to accommodate him. Abruptly, an overpowering passion consumed me. I held onto him, bucking my hips up. Now he began to move, making sure not to hurt me, but I needed him to go faster. This pace was torture. I moaned as he quickened his pace slightly, my nails scouring his back.

He licked and kissed my neck. Going faster than before, he held me. I moved my hips in rhythm with his. But it wasn't enough.

"Harder, Austin," I pleaded, panting. "Please."

Immediately, he slammed into me. I gasped, my eyes snapping open, and arched against his chest. Our sweating bodies slammed into each other. I could feel my second orgasm surging towards me.

"Oh God, Ally. Fuck," he groaned. "You're so tight and wet."

My walls clenched around his thrusting cock. He knew what it did to me to hear him talk like that. Instantly, I was sent over the edge. I screamed for the second time that day, Austin's name on my lips. He continued to plunge his cock into my pussy. I felt him cum inside me, groaning. I was riding out the waves of ecstasy that were so intense I thought I would surely be paralyzed from their force. My first and second orgasm were nothing compared to when Austin was inside me. Everything had changed when he entered me - it became more intense.

As I drifted down into reality from my pleasure, I felt him press his lips to mine. He started to pull out of me.

"No, don't go," I objected. "I like how that feels."

He smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around me as we laid on our sides. I fell instantly asleep. A few hours later I woke to fingers trailing up and down my body. I shivered, looking up. His eyes were large and very green.

"I'm hungry," I said unexpectedly, climbing out of the bed. I stood, naked, beside the huge bed before I walked to the open bedroom.

Austin groaned and clutched a pillow to his crotch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

His vivid, devouring eyes stared at my naked body. "If you don't put something on, I'm afraid I'm dangerously close to jumping you, Ally," he warned.

I giggled. "Well, I'm starving, Mr Moon, and nothing but food can satisfy me." I gave my words an obvious double meaning. Then I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I grinned, remembering what I had said, as I raided the cupboards. The air was cool on my skin. I was thankful that the curtains were closed so no one could see my unclothed body.

I wondered when I had grown comfortable with walking around a house naked. I decided to make a bowl of cereal. Suddenly, I felt a prickling on the back of my neck, like someone was watching me. I slowly turned to find Austin leaning sexily on the counter in his black boxers, arms crossed, and staring at me as if he wanted to make me cum just with the mere force of his eyes. My knees buckled but I caught myself with the counter. He didn't move. I tried to ignore him but that was impossible. When I went to get a spoon I realized he was in the way of the silverware drawer.

"Excuse me," I muttered. But he was still as marble, his eyes appraising me. I crossed my arms over my breasts self-consciously. "Please," I added.

"If you want a spoon for your cereal, you have to do something for me," he began slowly, watching my reaction.

"I'm not having sex with you right now," slipped out of my mouth. I could have literally slapped myself for being so stupid. He grinned and rested his hands lightly on my waist. "Was it really so bad?" he asked, pulling me towards him. He placed a single kiss on the side of my neck. "Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Yes," I breathed, trying to resist the desire his touch ignited within me.

"Then why are you refusing to allow me to make love to you?"

It suddenly became impossible to obtain oxygen. "Because...I'm eating," I gasped.

"Actually, you have yet to get a spoon for your cereal. So unless you're eating with your hands, that's impossible," he pointed out, smirking. "Here you go." He held up the spoon for me. I reached out to take it but he jerked it back. "I'm afraid you'll have to work for it, however." His eyes flashed wickedly.

I knew what game he was playing. So I pressed against him and reached my hand inside his boxers. I softly stroked his cock. I smiled satisfyingly when he stiffened and groaned. I increased my pace slightly before yanking the spoon out of his hand. I rushed to my cereal bow. Catching sight of a discarded, over-sized T-shirt, I quickly pulled it over my head since I was no longer comfortable with my nakedness.

When I walked back towards the kitchen doorway, he blocked it. His eyes narrowed. "You're going to pay for that later."

My stomach tightened but not in fear, in anticipation. I squeezed through the doorway and ran into the living room. I curled up on the couch and turned on the TV with the elaborate remote I found. Austin sat down beside me as I tried to ignore his erection pressing into me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"Hey! Look, it's a silent movie," I said in awe. I glanced up at the clock to find that it was 1:45 in the morning. It was The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

I liked silent movies. They were the first kind of film produced. Sound hadn't yet been integrated so whenever someone spoke, the words would come onto the screen. The actors and actresses of the era had to be skilled in portraying emotion through their actions and facial expressions. I watched as Quasimodo looked down from the cathedral. I ate as I sat in rapt attention of the movie. I sat my empty bowl on the table beside us and played absentmindedly with Austin's arm. Soon, he whispered in my ear.

"If you keep wiggling around in my lap I won't be able to keep from fucking you like an animal."

My mouth hung open in shock. "What?"

"You keep moving around and I'm as hard as a rock. I won't be able to control myself if you keep it up," he warned.

Purposely, I wiggled some more, grinding into him. He growled and flipped me over so quickly I didn't have time to think.

"I warned you," he pointed out.

I fought to keep from giving in as he pressed me into the couch. This time, I wanted to be the one that brought him pleasure. "Austin, I don't want to have sex with you," I said, proud of my unwavering voice. He raised one eyebrow in skepticism. "I'm still hungry."

Rolling from beneath him, I rushed to the kitchen with my empty bowl. Dumping it in the sink, I ran back. But Austin was gone. Curiously, I looked around, but I didn't see him.

Then I went into the bedroom.

I found him rummaging through his drawers. "What are you doing?" I asked. He quickly turned around, shoving the drawers suspiciously closed. I cocked one eyebrow. He didn't bother to answer so I focused again on the task at hand. "Get on the bed," I ordered. He smirked and obeyed, leaning against the wooden headboard.

"You're sexy when you're aggressive," he observed. "It's quite a turn-on."

I ignored him and climbed onto the bed in front of him. Breathing deeply, I tried to become comfortable with what I was about to do.

Austin's P.O.V.

She truly was delicious when she was aggressive. I'd never seen Ally so assertive, but I liked it. I liked it a lot. And the sight of her in my T-shirt also turned me on. For some reason, I found it as erotic as the black lace.

Ally ran her small hands up my thighs so slowly I was sure she'd never get to my most needful of places. I had discarded my boxers when she had commanded me to get on the bed. I stared at her beautiful face as she focused on what she was doing. Her dark brown hair was mussed up from our activities earlier. It was literally sex hair. I felt her fingers close around my hard cock and I gasped.

She began to move her hand up and down my length. Oh my God, if I knew she was going to do this before, I'd have lured her into the bedroom earlier. She moved closer to me and increased her pace. The only thing I had to hold onto was the sheets.

I clutched my blue sheets tightly, gritting my teeth.

She traced her fingernail lightly across the sensitive skin of my member. I hissed and my head fell back. Her mouth replaced her hand. I groaned her name. She swirled her tongue around me and fit as much of my cock as she could into her mouth, using her hands on what was left, she sucked on me.

"You taste amazing," she breathed, kissing the head of my penis chastely. I groaned so loudly I embarrassed myself. Then she licked up the side of me as if I was a Popsicle.

"Fuck, Ally," escaped my mouth. My chest was heaving and it was so hard to keep from bucking my hips, but I'd probably seriously injure her that way.

"Austin," she whispered before she kissed my lips. I forced myself to open my eyes. She pulled away.

Slowly, she pulled my T-shirt over her head, freeing her glorious breasts. I bit my lip as I beheld her naked body. This woman was a goddess. Who else could have such a seductive body? I watched with wide eyes as she hovered over my erection. Slowly at first, she brought herself down onto me as I guided her hips with my hands. But when I got only an inch inside her, she gasped, dropping down on me.

It was so sudden, so rough, that I groaned louder than ever before. She cried out and moaned. I got a better grip on her tiny waist. It was a moment before she began to move. The angle of penetration was so much deeper as she straddled me. Ally's pace quickened and I guided her with my hands.

Her breasts bounced softly as she rode me. God, she was so tight and hot. Her walls clenched around my dick as waves of pleasure hit her. Her hands clasped my shoulders, her head falling back. I was panting and struggling not to grunt so much.

I clenched my eyes shut as little spasms of intense ecstasy consumed me. I leaned foreword to suck her breast. Soon she gasped and arched. I felt her tighten around my cock as she came. And for the third time that day, she cried out my name. I was soon behind her. I came with such a force and intensity that I knew I'd be sore tomorrow. Searing pleasure consumed my body. I gasped and my grip tightened on her waist.

"Ally," I groaned, throwing my head back. She stiffened with every aftershock of her orgasm, bringing me along with her whenever she moaned my name.

Afterwards, I lay with her in my arms. It was hours later before she would wake and I had a surprise for her. I grinned to myself as I imagined how she would look if I was successful with my plan. I fully intended to pleasure her thoroughly and today was just a start. There was much more in store for my Ally when she woke up.

I couldn't wait for the morning.


	6. Sex Addicts

**Chapter 6**

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up slowly. I had dreamt of Austin and the feel of him inside me. I was aware of a coolness against my body and I had no idea what it was. My wrists and ankles were held immobile. Something brushed over my thigh and my eyes snapped open.

Then I began to panic.

My wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts so that I lay in an exposed X. I was still naked and the covers had been pulled off the bed.

Something moved in the corner of my vision. He walked slowly to the foot of the bed and stared at me, wearing only his boxers. For the millionth time since I'd known him, I marveled at his perfectly sculpted body. My eyes flicked first to his arms, then chest, and finally settled on his glorious face. How could someone so perfect want me?

Licking his lips slowly, he climbed onto the bed. Immediately, my heart began to thud so loudly I was surprised that he couldn't hear it. Silently, he stopped between my spread legs. I tried to close them but they were held firmly by the rope. It wasn't that I was afraid of Austin but that I lay so _exposed_ before his eyes. I was aware of every inch of my naked skin.

Suddenly, he flashed me a grin, laying his hands lightly on my thighs. My breath hitched.

"W-what are you d-d-doing?" I stammered.

His smile never faltered. "I intend to pleasure you for hours," he said lowly. He trailed his fingers absently up my thigh, so close to that most secret of places. My hips bucked up to meet his hand and he chuckled. To my disappointment, he stood up off the bed and went into the kitchen. How could he think about eating at a time like this?

Then he returned, holding a small, clear, plastic box in his hand.

"Do you know what this is, Ally?" he asked conversationally, holding up the box with what looked like fruit inside.

"Strawberries?" Now I was confused. What the hell was he going to do – feed me? I wasn't even sure I could eat anything at the moment.

"Very good." He moved closer to me, sitting on the bed. It tipped slightly under his weight.

Holding the box in his lap, he slowly reached out and played with my nipple. I gasped and arched slightly. Getting the reaction he wanted, he removed his hand. I growled in irritation – I could tell he was going to be very frustrating today.

"Now," he began, "what would one do with a box of ripe strawberries and a very willing goddess spread out on the bed?"

Immediately, I thought of so many possibilities that it took me a few seconds to speak.

"Goddess?" I said skeptically. Did he really think I was a goddess? Maybe he was just trying to make me feel better about being in this situation in the first place. "And who says I'm willing?" I demanded, a little crankily.

He sighed and ran his fingers down my side, caressing me. I moaned, then bit my lip to keep from embarrassing myself further.

"Aren't you enjoying the way I touch your heavenly body, the way it feels when I suckle your breast?"

His hot mouth descended on my nipple. I arched sharply into his mouth, struggling in my bonds.

Damn these ropes! Pulling away, he acted as if nothing had happened. Cursing under my breath, I focused on breathing evenly again. The wetness on my breast was now cooling and I shivered.

"You still haven't answered me, Ally," he said calmly. I wish I could just push him onto the bed and make him cry out my name. But I was held securely. Stupid ropes. Why were they even invented? Austin continued. "Maybe I should give you a hint." He laid beside me on his side, facing me, with the box between our bodies. "It involves me licking your body."

Instantly, I knew what he was going to do. And I had to struggle to keep from moaning just from the vision of him licking strawberry juice off me.

"Perhaps I should show you." He straddled my waist, making sure that I felt none of his weight.

He took a strawberry out of the box and bit into it, staring straight into my eyes. I watched a trickle of juice creep down his chin, wishing I could lick it off. Then he put the strawberry onto my chest, just over my breast. I felt the cool wetness of the fruit as he slid it over my skin, leaving a trail of juice behind. He moved it in a spiral on my breast – first circling the outer edges before closing in on my nipple. It moved over my sensitive, erect nipple and I hissed.

Austin ate the remaining half of the strawberry and threw the green part in the trashcan only feet away.

Ever so slowly, he leaned down to begin his trail of follow the juice. When his tongue touched my skin, I gasped. He licked up the trail on my chest before moving to my breast. I was panting heavily by the time he reached my nipple. I gripped the ropes strongly as I groaned. Then his teeth bit my erect nipple and I suddenly made the sheets become very wet. He sucked my breast into his mouth, teasing me.

"Austin, please," I gasped, once again cursing the ropes.

He rose up and took out another strawberry, biting into the soft flesh of it. "You're so impatient, Ally," he purred, reaching down to massage my breast. "Don't you think you should learn patience? Maybe I could teach you, my love. After all, it _is_ a virtue." Then he made a corresponding trail down my chest to my other breast, completing the same design.

His tongue cleaned the sticky trail of juice on my skin. I reacted the same way as when he had first done this.

Now he moved off me to sit between my legs. I struggled to keep my eyes open to watch him.

He looked at my soaking core, making a _tsk-tsk-tsk_ sound.

"How could you already be so ready for me?" he asked rhetorically. "I'll show you how much I can do to you, how hot I can make you, without fucking you with my tongue _or_ cock."

I threw my head back and moaned. It was just too much – his teasing. Since my eyes were shut, I didn't see him ready another strawberry, but I felt its coldness on the inside of my thigh. My hips bucked of their own violation. The fruit glided up and above my core – on my lower stomach – before moving back down to the inside of my other thigh.

"Austin, _please_!" I begged, pulling at my bonds, chest heaving. That strawberry was dangerously close to my hot folds. I didn't know how I was going to be able to gather enough breath to be able to convince him to simply take me.

"Not yet, my impatient Ally," he murmured, moving to place his tongue on the inside of my thigh, cleaning up the sticky juice. I gasped and arched as his tongue flicked over my skin. I trembled under his expert touches.

"Just…please take me," I panted. "Anything but this."

He chuckled and experimentally placed a kiss just to the right of my dripping cunt.

" _God_ ," I managed. I could no longer look at him – my head had fallen back and my eyes were shut so tightly I saw colors behind my eyelids.

I felt him pause. "Ally, Ally, Ally," he admonished. "You're positively dripping. Do you really find me so arousing?"

He had _no_ idea. His fingertips caressed my hips, sending shivers exploding through me. Every touch he gave me, every flick of his tongue, I pushed into the pit of my stomach forcing myself to not give in and cum when he hadn't so much as even touched my hot core. I was waiting until he would enter me…if I was strong enough to wait that long.

"Hmm," he murmured. "I wonder…" he trailed off but I couldn't find the will to look at him to see what he was doing. My hands had been firmly holding the ropes that bound me. Then something cool and slick sluiced over my folds. Crying out in surprise as well as pleasure, I gripped the ropes as if they were the only thing keeping me afloat in a sea of sensations. After the strawberry disappeared – presumably eaten by Austin – his mouth closed over my pussy to lap up the mixing juices of both my arousal and the fruit.

"Austin, please just – " I cried out when he bit my nub. I _knew_ I couldn't take much more of this without cumming. I had to have him. Now. "Fuck me, Austin," I demanded, my eyes snapping open so I could look him square in the face. "I need to feel your hard cock inside me."

I was beyond embarrassment. Normally, I would have rather died than say this out loud, but right now I didn't care. All I thought about was the consuming fire within me. The only way it would be doused was through Austin.

He sucked in a breath. I felt his hands hastily untie the knots at my ankles. I watched the god before me…without his boxers. Once my ankles were free from those cursed ropes, I wrapped my legs around him but he easily held me still. Instead, he put my legs on his shoulders. And entered me.

"Finally," I breathed in the moment before he started his masterful thrusts.

Each time he plunged into me I came one step closer to that hot precipice. Sweat covered our bodies from this sweet exertion and I clutched his back, digging my nails in for purchase. As we both raced towards release, our pace became feverish and rough. With every thrust, he touched places in me that I didn't even know I had.

"I'm so close," I whispered, clinging to him. My hips met his as he plunged deeper into me than ever before.

For the first time, we came together. He groaned loudly, continuing to thrust deep into me. My scream was weaker this time – I'd had a lot of exercise lately with little sleep and less food. I felt him cum inside me just as I fell into that sea of ecstasy.

I didn't realize I'd slept until I was awoken by the bed falling and rising, as if someone had just stood up. My eyes fluttered open to see a very naked Austin, in all his glory, going to his dresser.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly. He jumped, startled by my voice. Apparently, he hadn't known I was awake.

"Just getting some clothes for you to change into," he replied. "On second thought, I'd prefer it if you didn't wear any clothes from now on." He smirked at me.

I smiled, getting up. "But what fun would that be?" I stood beside him. "And besides, I'm going to need clean clothes to change into after my shower."

"Shower?" he said, intrigued. "May I join you?" He placed his hands on my naked waist and started kissing my neck.

It was so hard to keep from giving in and saying 'yes'. But I somehow found the strength. I jumped back. "No way, Jose. I'm way too sore to even _think_ about that."

He grinned lewdly. "Did our exercise wear you out so quickly?"

I rolled my eyes, refusing to answer that question. "If I remember correctly, you've got rather nasty scratch marks on your back and a bite mark on your shoulder." I touched the mark I'd made, feeling ashamed and slightly guilty.

"It was the best experience of my life," he said simply, touching my waist. "And I'm afraid that you've got a few bruises here and marks here on your neck because I got a little too eager." He sounded sad. "I'm sorry I injured you, Ally. Next time, I'll be sure that it doesn't happen."

I took his face in my hands, forcing him to look into my eyes. "I enjoyed every moment that I was here – every moment I'm with you – and I don't mind it if you get too eager." I blushed at the last part.

"But I still shouldn't have hurt you," he insisted.

I sighed in frustration. "Austin," I began. "It's perfectly alright. I'm sure that it happens all the time to other couples – not that I know. Does it really look like I'm miserable right now?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it."

He still looked unconvinced. I left the clean shirt he had in his hands in favor for his discarded black button-up that smelled like his glorious body. Also grabbing his only pair of boxer briefs (he wore boxers usually), I raced to his bathroom. I quickly closed the door behind me but didn't lock it. Now I looked at his bathroom.

And my jaw dropped.

It was possibly the most expensive looking bathroom I'd ever seen. The tiles below looked like marble and the curtains were silk. There was a toilet and sink, obviously, but also a Jacuzzi, a bathtub big enough for four people, and a shower with what looked like shower heads on the side so it not only sprayed from the top, but from the sides as well. I didn't even want to think about how much it all might cost. Apparently, Austin liked to shower in style.

I set my clothes on the sink and quickly looked inside the medicine cabinet. Only aspirin, shaving cream, and two razors. I decided on the bathtub. Filling it with nearly scalding hot water, I was surprised to find that Austin had bubble bath. Suddenly, I heard a very suspicious whistling outside the bathroom door. My heart stopped but he continued into the kitchen. As the bath got ready, I snooped in his bathroom, wondering what I would find. But he was as clean as someone with OCD.

When I drifted down into the bathtub, the bubbles Cassidy to meet me. The water was hot, but wonderful, and I smiled softly. I washed the sticky juice off my body and scrubbed my hair with Austin's shampoo. I smiled as the smell wafted around me.

By the time I was finished, I was feeling a tad bit disappointed that Austin hadn't come into the bathroom. Of course, I _was_ sore, but that didn't mean that I didn't want Austin around. So, feeling slightly rejected, I dried off and slipped into Austin's boxer briefs and black button-up shirt. I glanced at myself in the mirror and knew I had to brush my wild hair. I did the best that I could with my fingers then decided that it was a good idea to brush my teeth too. But stupid girl that I was, I hadn't brought a toothbrush with me. "Austin?" I called out.

"Yes?" he answered from what sounded like the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I use your toothbrush?" Normally, I would _never_ use someone elses toothbrush - too disgusting. But Austin and I had done more than kiss so I decided it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure," he said loudly so I could hear.

I observed that Austin used Crest toothpaste and had a blue and white toothbrush. After brushing my teeth, I walked into the kitchen to find Austin standing at the stove, cooking, with plates of food on the counter. He was dressed in jeans and that tight, black T-shirt that looked so good on him. I couldn't decide which looked more delicious - the food or Austin. Normally, I would immediately say Austin, but the only thing I'd eaten in the last day and a half was a bowl of cereal. I was starving.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. He had been cooking eggs and the smell was heavenly...but so was Austin. He quickly dropped the spatula and turned in my arms. He grinned that special crooked smile that sent my heart to trembling. Leaning slowly forward, he placed a single kiss on my forehead, looking happier than I'd ever seen him. I hoped I was the cause.

"I don't deserve you," I said softly. He was running his fingers over my jawline. He'd heard me and his face changed.

"Don't speak that way, Ally. You are a miracle that God had decided to grace me with," he replied.

"I doubt it."

"Don't you even know how truly amazing you are?"

I snorted in disbelief - not a very appealing thing to do. "I'm utterly ordinary and plain. There's nothing amazing about me."

"Ally, you're beautiful," he stated softly, tilting my head up to look in his green eyes. I read sincerity and perfect honesty in their depths...and something else. It became hard to breathe because of the lump in my throat.

Austin brushed my damp hair back and traced my jawline, never once taking his eyes from mine.

"I wish you could see what I see when I look at you," he murmured.

"A clumsy girl with too pale of skin," I muttered to myself. But he'd heard me.

Austin's P.O.V.

"You're blind to your beauty," I said, frustrated that she was being so stubborn. "And I'm not solely talking about your exterior. Your personality is even brighter and radiant. The way your eyes grow soft when you look at a painting, your beaming smile and happiness when you won the pool game not too long ago, and your kindness and loving heart. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met...and your spirit only adds to that." I took a deep breath and said the words that rang true in my heart. Looking into her wide, watery chocolate eyes, I said, "I love you, Ally. And everything about you."

There was so much I wanted to tell her. I remembered how she looked when she was painting my portrait. I remembered the hot flash of anger whenever the Newton scum was around her.

What I'd said was true. I loved every aspect of her - her clumsiness, her temper, even her habit of blushing. The last I loved most of all.

It had been such a short time, but we'd spent so much time together. Yes, the physical aspect of our relationship was strong, but so was the emotional bond between us.

I watched as Ally's eyes welled up with tears. Suddenly, terrified that I'd said something wrong, I began to backtrack. "Um. I mean...Uh."

Just as quickly as she had gotten teary-eyed, a smile as bright and triumphant as the morning sun broke over her face, and she jumped into my arms. I caught her easily, but stumbled back into the stove.

Her legs wrapped around my back and her arms encircled my neck. When her lips touched mine, it was a soft kiss. Her mouth moved sweetly with mine. This time, she broke away, still grinning.

"I love you too, Austin," she replied.

Until then, I had been afraid she'd say that we didn't feel the same way and that it was fun but should end here. That fear dissolved like mist in the summer sun. It was replaced with a euphoria so strong, so overpowering that I thought I'd die of happiness.

Laughing freely, she pressed closer to me. There, in that tiny kitchen, I knew she was the one I was meant for. We completed each other.

"The food is getting cold," Ally murmured. She was sitting on the kitchen counter while I kissed her. My hands lay on her thighs, rubbing gently as our mouths moved together.

"Screw the food," I muttered, moving to kiss her again. Her stomach growled loudly. She blushed that endearing shade of pink I loved so much. "Maybe it would be better if we ate something," I said quickly. I didn't want to deny her food.

Improvising, I swung her up in my arms. She screamed in surprise and delight, arms clutching my neck. "Austin!"

Gently setting her on the living room floor, I said, "wait here." I was trying to sound firm despite my ecstatic mood.

"Yes, sir," she intoned, as if I were a sergeant.

I ran back and forth, setting down the trays of food beside her. There were muffins, eggs, toast, bacon, orange juice, milk, pancakes and syrup, and a few apples. I didn't know what she liked so I decided to make everything. I finally sat cross-legged, facing her while the food surrounded us.

She grinned.

"You're a lifeguard, mechanic, pool shark, bartender, and now a culinary genius?" she began, cocking an eyebrow. "Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

"Yes."

"What might that be?"

"Stay away from you."

Her face softened and she smiled.

I watched her wolf down her food, realizing she hadn't ate in nearly a whole day. I ate only an apple and a muffin, content to just watch this flawless angel before me.

"What's your favorite gemstone?" I asked, suddenly having the compulsory need to know.

Glancing up at me, she answered, "emerald," then blushed. I decided not to ask why. She sat cross-legged, like me, with a plate in her lap.

"You know, Austin," she began. "I don't see any paintings laying around your house. I've never seen what kind of work you do."

"That's because I hid them before you came."

"Why?" She seemed stunned.

"Because I want your painting to be a surprise," I said simply. "If you saw what type of work I do, it might take out a tiny aspect of the surprise."

"You're probably as gifted as Michelangelo himself," she laughed. "You do everything else so well."

"You know what else I do well?" I asked, moving towards her on my hands and knees, forcing her back against the couch. Her eyes grew wide and I smirked.

"What?" Her voice quivered.

I chuckled. "Kiss."

"How do you know?"

"Because of the way you react," I replied simply. "Unless you're faking. Are you feigning whenever I kiss you?"

"Of course not."

I pressed my lips softly to hers. Her hands slipped under my T-shirt, running over my skin, causing me to shiver with desire for this incredible woman. Just as I finished unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt that she wore, the door swung open.

Crying out in surprise, Ally's head snapped towards the door simultaneously with mine. We saw Dallas, Cassidy, Dez and Trish standing at the door, about the walk through.

"Whoa! Ally and Austin are about to go at it!" Dallas cried, half-horrified and half-fascinated. The rest just looked stunned. "I hope you guys aren't going to turn into sex addicts."

Ally's P.O.V.

Austin quickly buttoned my shirt up and stood, gently pulling me with him. There was nothing I could do to hide the fact that I was wearing his underwear. I blushed furiously.

Austin just looked furious.

"You couldn't even _call_ first?" he demanded. "You just barge into my house when you _know_ that Ally's here with me?"

Trish and Cassidy rushed in and pulled me into Austin's bedroom. I managed one last glance at

Austin before the door shut. He looked pissed. I couldn't blame him. I was angry too. They couldn't have at least called first? Trish's squeal brought me to the present.

"So," she began excitedly. "How was it?"

Flashes of those incredible hours with Austin whipped through my mind.

"That good?" She'd seen the goofy smile on my face. "Oh, Ally! I'm so glad you're happy." Both her and Cassidy wrapped me in a hug.

"He said he loved me," I whispered when we parted.

"He did?" Cassidy cried, smiling.

"What did you say?" Trish asked.

"I said I loved him too, of course! He made me breakfast. He's an amazing cook."

Both Trish and Cassidy squealed in delight. Their infectious laughter combined with my earlier euphoria made me feel as if I was walking on clouds.

"We brought you some clothes." Cassidy handed me a black duffel bag she'd been carrying. I quickly changed into my favorite pair of jeans and a blue tank top. I'd found my bra laying on the floor in the corner. I decided against the panties, wanting to continue wearing Austin's underwear. During the whole time I was changing, the Dynamic Duo were questioning me about what had happened from the moment he picked me up to when they'd arrived. I told them pretty much everything...except for the gory details. That was between me and Austin.

"He tied you to the bed? That's hot," Trish breathed, fanning herself.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

We walked out at just the moment Dallas's boisterous laugh filled the room. "So Austin's no longer a virgin and Ally obviously isn't either. Such a shame. You guys used to be The Virgin Couple." He sighed. "That name had such a ring to it, you know."

Austin hit him, but not enough to injure him, although how anyone could injure Dallas was beyond me. "Shut up," Austin said.

"Hey, look it's Ally!" Dallas cried, ignoring Austin. He grinned at me. "Now we can go have some real fun before classes start back tomorrow!"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"There's a new water park just outside the university," Trish began, but Dallas cut her off.

"Wet N Wild, baby!" He cried, pumping his arm into the air.


	7. Wet N Wild

**Chapter 7**

 **DISCLAIMER: I** **do** **not** **own** **this** **storyline. It** **belongs** **to** **Oriana** **de** **la** **Rose**

Ally's P.O.V.

Everyone was walking to the two cars that Dallas and Dez had brought, while I panicked inside myself. A water park? I couldn't even swim!

"Girls in my car!" Trish yelled.

"But, Trish," I complained. I wanted to sit with Austin.

"Please, Ally?" Cassidy pleaded. Then she pulled me towards Trish's 911 Turbo without waiting for my answer. I got in the back seat while Trish drove and Cassidy sat in the passenger's seat.

"Trish, I don't even have a _bathing_ _suit_!" I shrieked as the boys pulled out onto the road before us in Dez's car.

"Don't worry, I brought one." She threw a couple of pieces of fabric into the backseat.

"Why couldn't you have given it to me before?" I grumbled.

"Forgot."

I sighed when I saw the bikini. There was no point in arguing – she was going to make me wear it anyway. It was a black bikini with orange curlicues. It looked like something from a Halloween movie. And it was all strings. I quickly changed out of my clothes and into the bathing suit that Trish had given me. It was worse than the bikini I'd worn when Austin and I first met!

"Trish, do you just buy random bikinis in your spare time?" I muttered.

She ignored my comment and turned on the radio. It took only about twenty minutes to arrive and by then dread was coiling in my stomach. I was a girl who didn't know how to swim and was going to a water park. I was going to die. I put my clothes on over my bikini.

"Are you ready?" Austin asked me when we were waiting in line to go into Wet N Wild.

"Yeah." But it came out in a squeak.

"Don't worry." He grinned. "I'll save you from drowning."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. We paid and went in.

"I want to go on _that_ ride!" Dallas cried excitedly, pointing at a slide that looked dangerously twisty. "Let's go!" He dragged us all off towards it.

"Dallas, I am _not_ going on that thing," I protested.

"Aw, Ally, please?" He gave me a puppy dog pout. "Please, please, please, please, _please_!"

"No." That slide would probably kill me.

Dallas, looking crushed, stared at the floor. Then he looked at Austin. "Hey, Austin, convince her to go on the ride. She listens to you!"

Austin's arm went around my waist. "I'm not going to make Ally do something she doesn't want to do," he stated firmly.

"But Austin!" Dallas complained. "Please? If you make her horny, she'll agree to anything!"

I blushed. "That is so not true, Dallas," I spat, hiding my face in Austin's chest.

"You guys do realize that we need to change, right?" Dez said.

" _You_ do, us girls already have our bathing suits on under our clothes," Cassidy replied.

Austin, Dallas, and Dez went off to change into their swimming trunks while we just stepped out of our clothes. Stuffing them into the black duffel bag Cassidy had brought, we set it down by the changing rooms for the boys to put their clothes in.

When they came out, I was sure I was going to pass out. Looking like male models, they walked towards us. Trish, Cassidy, and I sat staring – probably drooling too – as we watched our men. Austin had his lifeguard shorts on, low on his hips, exposing the V that led down to his cock. My eyes devoured his naked chest and arms. He grinned crookedly, his brown eyes sparkling. The next thing I knew, he was wrapping his arms around me, lifting me off the ground.

"You look positively illegal," he purred. "Remind me to thank Trish later."

I giggled, wrapping my legs around him. Our lips came together as I craved to be closer to him. My hands tangled in his bronze locks. His palms cupped my butt to hold me up, squeezing. I gasped. Sweeping his tongue into my mouth, he held me with one hand while the other moved up to dip inside my bikini top, grazing over my nipple. I moaned deeply.

"Okay, horndogs, no sex in front of the children," Dallas chided. Austin broke our kiss and I saw a group of pubescent boys watching us as well as a few adults of both genders. I blushed but refused to let go of Austin.

"Dallas, shut up," I snapped before crashing my mouth onto Austin's. I moved my hands down his sculpted back, reveling in the feel of his skin beneath my fingers. He was surprised at first, but quickly reacted.

Someone cleared their throat but I could care less.

"Okay, dude, I'm gonna have to separate you and Ally," Dallas said, sounding amused. I was suddenly pulled from Austin's sexy body by two very large hands.

"Dallas!" I shrieked. "Put me down!" He finally dropped me onto the ground and I stumbled slightly.

"Dammit, Dallas, I don't pull Cassidy away from you when you two are kissing, do I?" Austin demanded harshly, steadying me with his hands.

"Okay, let's go on the ride now!" Dallas cried, pulling me towards the lethal slide.

"No!"

He turned and gave me a stern look. "I didn't want to have to do this, Ally, but I guess I'll have to. If you won't go on this ride with us, I'll personally make sure that you don't get any time with Austin today." He raised one eyebrow, waiting for my answer.

I was sure that my face paled a little just at the thought. Then I was outraged. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will."

Crossing my arms angrily, I huffed. "Okay, fine. But I _won't_ be happy about it."

"Good enough for me."

I had no doubt that Dallas would fulfill his promise about not letting me have any time with Austin today. Dallas, for all his boyishness, was a man of his word. If he said something, he meant it. I'd rather die on a water park slide than go without Austin.

The slide was a basically a tube with water jetting down it. A two-person inner tube was pushed down it, screams left in their wake. As we waited in line, I saw the jet-black inside of the slide and knew I was going to die.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," I said, feeling slightly sick.

Austin held me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "Are you sure about this? I'll make sure Dallas doesn't come anywhere near us," he murmured in my ear.

I shook my head. "No, I want to at least try," I answered bravely. Cassidy and Dallas went first. "Yeah, baby!" he yelled as the inner tube was pushed into the slide. Then Trish and Dez. Finally, it was our turn and I felt almost as if I was going to be sick.

"You sure?" Austin asked me again just before we sat on the inner tube. I nodded. He took the seat in the back and I sat up front. I gripped the handles as if I was going to be shot if I let go. We were pushed into the slide and darkness descended. I felt us slide down along the curves and drops in the ride. Water sprayed gently in my face. It wasn't long before I saw the end and we shot into the little pool at the end of the slide.

I fell off the inner tube and into the water. Immediately, I had visions of me drowning at Wet N Wild and the newspaper headlines that would follow. But two strong arms encircled my waist and pulled me from the water. I coughed up a little chlorine water as Austin grabbed the inner tube.

"What did you think?" Dallas asked me.

I turned to him, fully intending to tell him the truth. "Aside from my near drowning at the end, that was so _fun_!"

"Hell, yeah, Ally!" Dallas laughed and caught me in a rib-crushing hug. He let go and I laughed weakly. He was a bit too strong for bear hugs. I could feel bruises popping out on my chest and arms. "Are you serious?" Dallas asked, suddenly trying to figure out if I was being sarcastic.

"Yeah, I am. It seriously was fun," I insisted. And it was.

"Perhaps I should teach you how to swim first," Austin said calmly. "No matter how much you enjoyed that ride, you would have drowned at the end if I hadn't saved you." He sounded smug and I looked up to find him smirking proudly at me.

"I don't need you to save me, Austin Moon."

He raised his eyebrows. "Then you don't want to learn to swim."

I thought about it, but knew I was beat. If he didn't teach me I would probably drown sometime today. There was too much water to be safe here. "That might be a good idea."

He chuckled and turned to the others. "We're going to the wave pool. We'll meet you here around two o' clock." Immediately, they ran off to another ride. Austin led me past numerous water rides that varied in dangerousness. Finally, we came to what looked like a humongous pool. It was the size of at least twenty Olympic size swimming pools. I gaped.

"This is it?" Disbelief colored my tone.

"Yep." As he pulled me into the water, I tried to look confident. Many people had tried to teach me to swim before but I'd just never understood it. Feet were made to walk on the ground, not kick through the water. When we were shoulder-deep in the warm water, he stopped. "Okay, the first step. Just float in the water on your back."

Self-consciously, I tried to do as I was told. But I didn't seem to be very buoyant. My legs kept sinking into the water. Finally, he had to help me.

That was when things turned from teacher and student to two very excited college students in a pool. Austin's gentle fingers held my thighs afloat. I had closed my eyes to keep from any water blinding me so I couldn't see what he was doing. I felt his hands inch dangerously up my thighs and I wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

"Now start kicking your legs but not so much as to splash everyone around you," he instructed. I gently kicked my legs, feeling silly. "A little _harder_ than that." I must have imagined the double meaning in his words because he didn't do anything with his hands. I obeyed.

"Now use your arms. Can you do that, Ally?" I tried but it was awkward. "Okay, then we'll try your breaststroke."

He softly flipped me over onto my stomach, his hands holding me up. One was under my breasts, the other touching my center. I looked up him but he had an innocent expression on his face. He was up to something.

"Watch your hands, buddie," I warned.

"Why, Ally, I have no idea what you're talking about." Yep. He was definitely planning something. I hated to admit it, but I was secretly anticipating whatever he was going to do. "Now kick your legs and paddle with your arms." After a few fumbling tries, I got it right. And I wasn't even doing the doggy-paddle! I laughed in delight. Then Austin let go of me and I sunk into the water.

Panicking, I launched myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Don't do that!" I gasped. He chuckled and placed his hands on my waist. He pressed his hips into mine. I bit my lip to keep a moan from escaping. When I'd recovered, I narrowed my eyes. "Did you plan that?"

He grinned. "Of course. You have to admit it was a brilliant idea." He winked, setting my heart to speeding.

"Actually, it was a bad idea. A very bad idea," I replied, trying to control my thoughts instead of letting them dissolve as his heavenly breath blew in my face.

His eyes suddenly grew very wicked. "Does that mean I'm a bad boy?" Beneath the cover of the water, his hand slipped inside my bikini bottoms. I gasped, my arms unconsciously clutching him closer.

"A very bad boy," I panted. He leaned forward and licked the space just below my ear lobe. My breath hitched. My bottoms would have begun to grow wet if they weren't already submerged.

"What are you going to do about it?" His sexy voice purred in my ear. He grazed his fingers over my waiting nub. I gasped and arched. It was almost ridiculous how much of a reaction he could get from me simply by placing his fingers there. His other hand now came up to massage my breast through my top.

"I'm going to punish you," I said in his ear with what I hoped was a sultry voice. It was very hard to focus at the moment with his skin against mine.

"How?"

He pulled away so that I could look into his eyes. He smirked, waiting. I put on my best sexy grin and answered. "I'm going to make you cum as you cry out my name."

I could feel his very apparent erection pressing into my hot core. I trembled.

"Actually, Ally," he replied, too calmly for my liking. "That's what I'm going to do to you." Then, before I could respond, he ground his hips into mind and slipped two fingers inside me.

"Austin," I moaned, arching. It was a different sensation from before. I felt not only his fingers but also the water as he began to move them inside me. It was a little strange, but more intense than ever.

He trailed his free hand up and down my back. His mouth bit and licked at my exposed neck. How did he know how to do this? How was he so skilled when he was as much a beginner as I was in lovemaking? His fingers were moving excruciatingly slow; barely fast enough to create the friction I need. Trying to quicken the pace, I moved my hips with his hand, going faster.

"Do you want me to pump you?" Austin asked. His hand had stopped. Why did he have to tease me like this?! "I want to know what you want me to do to you." He paused. "Or maybe you would like to know what _I_ want to do to you."

Oh my God, he was going to talk dirty. I pooled just imagining what he would say.

His lips grazed over my ear as he spoke to me in a voice that dripped sex. "I want to pump my fingers inside your tight pussy, to feel your hot, sweet juices flow around me. I want to taste you, lap up every bit of moisture from your cunt. I want to shove my rock-hard cock into you and feel your walls clench around me as you cum. I want to fuck you every day until we're both too exhausted to walk so we can rest and fuck again."

His eyes never wavered from my own. They were so intense that I couldn't breathe as I listened to him.

"But maybe you need more details," he continued. "Would you like me to tell you one of my fantasies? I am sitting at my desk since I am the dean of the college. You have been a very naughty girl so you come to me for disciplining. You wear an innocent white dress that only comes to the top of your thighs with matching heels. When you bend over to pick up the paper you dropped, I can see you aren't wearing anything underneath. I see your cunt and I get an instant hard-on. You sit on my desk, crossing your legs. We both know you've been bad so I have to punish you. You move so that you sit on the desk directly in front of me, your legs spread, one heel on each arm of the chair. Your hot, gaping, positively soaking pussy is waiting for me. You trail your fingers down my chest. I begin to unbutton my pants but you stop me, shaking your finger as if I was a boy of only twelve being chided for being caught with my hand in the cookie jar. But I am about to rob your cookie jar, and you are so ready for me. You rip off my shirt and smirk at me. I quickly step out of my clothes and grab your hips. I plunge my throbbing dick into you. You cry out, arching into me. We are now on the desk. The pens and papers go flying as our movements knock them off. I thrust my cock into you over and over. Your legs wrap around my back and you grind into my hips. You're so tight - that's one of the things I've enjoyed so much in making love to you. Your breath starts to come faster. Sweat makes our bodies slick and you begin to moan. I slam into you harder than before. Your nails scour my back, creating pain and pleasure all at once. You scream for me to go harder, faster, and I do. Oh, God, I do because I couldn't hold back even if I wanted to. As you cum, your walls clench my pulsing, thrusting dick and I am sent over the edge. Your scream is so loud that my secretary runs away from her desk just on the other side of my locked door. I cum inside you, crying out."

I couldn't think.

Oh my God.

Oh my _God_!

Halfway through that, I had begun to rock my hips back and forth into his still non-moving fingers. I desperately needed something – _anything_ – to create friction. I was so sexually frustrated at the moment I could have wept. Then, as he neared the end of his fantasy, my breath hitched and I couldn't stop moaning.

"Ally," he said now. "We should head back – they'll be wondering where we are."

My eyes snapped open. I glared at him. "You are _not_ leaving me like this. You will finish what you started, Mr Moon, or I swear I will kill you," I warned him. " _Please_ , Austin." My voice turned to pleading on the last sentence.

His green eyes were dark with desire. "Of course." He began to pump me at such a speed that I thought I'd pass out from the sheer suddenness of the pleasure hitting me. My chest heaving, I let out loud, long moans that I was powerless to stop. On instinct, my hand dived into his shorts and I began to pump his hard cock.

He stiffened, and then groaned, his hand stilling their exploration of me.

"Don't stop," I commanded, near pleading. He continued pumping me as I did the same to him. He was breathing heavily but continued. I felt that rock wall surging towards me. My orgasm. It was so intense it was almost painful. I knew I couldn't handle much more without cumming. My hand began to roughly pump Austin. He groaned loudly into my neck. He captured my lips with his own, sucking on my tongue. Without warning, I was sent over the edge into that abyss of ecstasy.

Simultaneously, Austin came in my hand, ejaculating. The sound that came from him then made my orgasm that much more intense. It was a combination of the animalistic and a man experiencing absolute, overpowering pleasure - a groan way back in his throat. He covered my mouth with his to disguise our rather obvious sounds.

As I drifted back down from heaven, I began to get worried that someone had noticed us. I frantically looked around but was relieved to see that everyone was busy with their own things…Except one woman. She was watching us with a concentration that would have characterized a basketball player making the winning shot. I blushed and looked away.

My hand was still around Austin's member and I quickly removed it. He wasn't so inclined to do the same with me, however. He looked at me and grinned.

"Why, Ally. If I'd known what telling you my fantasies did to you, I would have told you every one of them long ago." He winked at me and squeezed my breast.

I refused to be lured back into embarrassing myself. "Austin," I hissed. "That woman was watching us. She saw what we did."

I nodded my head towards her. Austin looked out of the corner of his eyes. The woman was still watching us keenly. He turned back to me. "Just ignore her, she won't bother us." He smiled softly. "The others will be wondering what is taking us so long." He winked at me.

I blushed. "Okay." I sighed in disappointment. I wouldn't mind if we were able to stay here the whole day…minus the weird, stalker-ish woman.

"Do you know how to swim now?"

"You might to show me again," I answered wickedly. He grinned.

"Hey! Austin and Ally-butt!"

My head snapped towards the shore to see Dallas waving at us, flanked by Cassidy, Trish, and Dez. I growled in frustration. "Shut the fuck up, Dallas! And don't you _dare_ call me Ally-butt again! I thought we said we'd meet you guys."

Dallas giggled and gave me a thumbs up. "You go fuck that boy, Bells!" A shocked mother covered her little girl's ears and shot Dallas a glare. "What?" he said to her. "The girl's gonna have to learn the facts of life soon." The mother shot him a bird and rushed off. I wouldn't be surprised if she called the police.

Austin chuckled, smoothing down my wet hair. "We must go, Ally."

I tried to untangle myself from him but found that I couldn't make my limbs move. "I seem to be having trouble," I admitted. "I think it is because you keep talking dirty to me."

"Ally, love, that was the first time I've ever talked dirty to you," he replied matter-of-factly.

"What?"

He smirked. "Those other times that I mentioned that I wanted to fuck your soaking, tight pussy or lap up your juices I was just stating a fact. When I told you my fantasy today, I wasn't even really talking dirty at all."

It took me a moment to process this. "So that was…mild?" It was hard to believe that what just happened was anything but extremely hot.

"I don't even consider it remotely dirty."

My mouth hung open in shock. He grinned. "Then that means that severe would be…"

"I plan on things getting very, very severe, Ally."

I felt my leg twitch as I allowed him to pull me to shore. I probably drooled too. Was he for real? How much farther could he go than what had already happened? I looked at him as he smiled wickedly, and I had a feeling he knew exactly how to take it to the next level.

"Have a nice fuck?" Dallas asked. I slapped him on the chest, knowing it wouldn't hurt him.

"Shut up," I muttered. Austin's arm was around my waist and I couldn't get myself to worry about anything else. All that mattered was Austin.

"Oh, hello, Austin," came a polite voice from behind us. "Who's your friend?"

We turned to see a blonde man who should have been a supermodel. He had his arm around a kind looking woman with auburn hair. She was beautiful too, but in a motherly way.

"Dad?" Austin said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just having a little fun."

Austin's P.O.V.

My parents were the last people on Earth I'd expected to meet at Wet N Wild. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at them. Mom's hair was messed up, so was Dad's, and they wore their bathing suits as if they'd just put them on. Okay, maybe I wish I hadn't figured that out. They'd just had sex. Ew.

Ally, surprised, stared.

"Ally, this is my Mom and Dad," I introduced them. "Mom and Dad, this is Ally Dawson." Mom smiled kindly and shook hands with my angel. Dad did the same.

"Austin, why haven't you introduced us before?" Mom demanded. "We could have spent some bonding time together."

"We haven't had the time…you know, with school and everything," I lied. In reality, Ally and I had been too busy exploring our relationship. I smiled, remembering what had just happened less than five minutes ago.

"Ally, would you mind if you and I had some time together to get to know each other," my Mom asked. "Not at all," Ally replied, smiling her dazzling smile. "I would love to meet these young ladies also." Trish and Cassidy joined them. Now it was just Dez, Dallas, Dad, and I. I wondered how awkward this could get.

We sat down at a table while our girls lay out in the sun. "Hey, Mike," Dez said. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see all of you again, including you Austin," Dad replied. Then his face got serious and I wondered what was coming next. "I trust you are all using protection?"

"Of course," Dallas and Dez said together.

I blanched.

Oh my God, how could I forget? I mentally kicked myself. How could I put Ally at risk like that? She could have easily gotten pregnant. She could even be pregnant now…I felt sick.

"Austin?" Dad asked. "You're turning green. Are you okay?"

All that ran through my mind was me ruining Ally's life just because I was too horny to use a condom.

"Damn, Austin," Dallas said, "you don't look so good."

I quickly looked up to see Ally looking very embarrassed as she talked with my Mother. I decided that now was as good a time as any to beg for her forgiveness.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Now, Ally," Austin's mother said as we all lay out on towels to get some sun. "Have you and Austin made love yet?"

I had just taken a sip of water. Now I spit it out, nearly choking on it. She wasn't one to beat around the bush, was she? I coughed up the rest of the water and blushed darkly.

"Um, yes," I squeaked.

"I thought so. You make such a lovely couple, darling," she replied, not the least bit embarrassed. "I'm glad to see that my son is so taken with you. I haven't seen him so happy in years."

I smiled. The love I felt for Austin was a constant blanket that encased me. There were times where it was so overpowering that I felt I should give the love to everybody around me. I loved him so much it nearly hurt. I watched his strong back as he spoke with his father.

"I love your nails," Cassidy said, taking Austin's mother's hand. "Where did you get them done?"

"Tucson. Aren't they adorable?"

"Mrs Moon," Trish began.

"Oh please call me Mimi," she said, smiling gently. "Everyone does."

"Mimi," she amended. "Where did you get your bathing suit? It's so cute!" Mimi wore a yellow two-piece with orange suns.

"So glad you like it! I got it in Tucson also." She turned to me. "Now, Ally. I know how, in the throes of young love, you may be forgetful. Have you made sure to use protection?"

I bushed darkly and focused on the pattern of the towel I was laying on. "Yes," I managed.

"Ally's been on the pill since junior year," Trish replied. "Helps with your period," she explained.

I glared at my best friend. "Thanks so much, Trish," I hissed sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" she replied brightly, not noticing my acidic tone.

Mimi patted my arm. "I'm so glad that you two are being responsible, darling." Her eyes looked past me, her forehead creasing. "Why, Austin, are you alright? You look sick."

I turned around to see Austin standing in front of me looking as if he just swallowed year-old cheese. I stood and went to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "What's wrong?" I asked. He wouldn't look at me.

"Ally, I've been so foolish," he said.

Immediately, my heart overreacted. "What's wrong?" I repeated.

"I'm so sorry."

"Just tell me what's the matter!" I demanded.

He brought his eyes up to mine. "I haven't made sure to use a condom."

I breathed in relief. "I'm so glad you weren't about to tell me that you cheated on me," I said. "Then I'd have to kill you and the girl both."

"But, Ally, aren't you upset?"

I smiled gently and cupped his face. "Austin, I'm on the pill. You know, birth control?" His face suddenly sparked into understanding. Relief washed over him like a tidal wave.

"So you're not going to get pregnant?"

I giggled. "No."

"Austin and Ally's going to have a baby!" Dallas sang, running up to us. "Congratulations, bro."

"Shut up, Dallas," Austin shot back, still relieved.

"Why do people keep _saying_ that?"

"Because you really do need to shut up," Cassidy replied. Dallas turned to her, looking as if he'd been cock-blocked. She smirked at his crushed expression. "Now kiss me." Dallas happily obliged, giving her an intense, passionate kiss. When he released her, she looked dazed. I guess there was only one man who could tame Cassidy.

"So, when's the last time you two had a _movie_ _night_?" Austin asked his parents, winking at Mike.

Mimi blushed and lightly slapped his arm. "Austin! Don't be so rude. Ally isn't rude at all why can't you learn from her? If you're lucky she might rub off on you."

Austin grinned wickedly at me. "I hope so," he purred.

I blushed darkly and tried to act as if my bathing suit bottoms weren't wet again.

I talked with Mike a little while before he and Mimi had to leave. They walked away, holding hands. I sighed, smiling. They gave me the hope that true love could last. I dragged Austin to a few more water rides before it started to get dark. We decided to go home because we all seriously needed the sleep before classes started back tomorrow.

I was about to get into Trish's car when Austin stopped me by pulling my wrist. "Come here, sexy," he purred, pulling me to his chest. I happily obeyed. His arms went around my waist and mine circled his neck.

"I love you," Austin murmured in my ear. "I'm sorry I was so selfish that I never even thought about protection."

"I forgive you." I looked up at him and winked. "Though I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me…"

He grinned and bent to press his lips passionately against mine.


	8. Pop

**Enjoy chapter 8**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

Trish drove me to class that morning. I was feeling anxious and excited to get to art – the only class Austin and I shared. I drudged through history and the dreaded math. I was only a freshman in college so I had a lot of required classes that I hated.

Finally, after endless hours of waiting, my last class of the day was at hand. I nearly ran to art. When I entered the room, the first thing I noticed was that Mr Cook, the professor, had set up one large canvas against the right wall, pushing the closest desks far away. It was huge, taller than me and at least fifteen feet across.

Austin was already in his seat when I sat down. "Crook says we're doing a group painting today," the object of my obsession said. I was glad that I'd gotten dressed up today in an emerald green sundress. It hugged my curves but flared out at the bottom, coming to just below mid-thigh.

His eyes raked over me appreciatively. "You are absolutely stunning today, Ally," he said, leaning over to kiss me soundly on the lips. Perhaps I was too responsive, but I kissed him back passionately and a chorus of whistles came from the now arrived students. Austin broke away, grinning widely. I blushed darkly and focused on what Mr Cook was saying. The instructions were that we would each paint something on the canvas – not too large and not too small. It was very hard to concentrate while Austin moved his hand closer up my thigh towards my center.

Clamping my legs together, I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

Class was interesting that day. After everyone painted their own section, we stepped back to observe the entire piece. Somehow, it all seemed to fit together – the dark colors and broad brushstrokes coupled with the bright paints and delicate lines. Austin had refused to let me see what he painted so it wasn't until everyone stopped that I seen it. It was a single rose with a golden ring around the stem. But the thing that made my eyes grow wide was that it was so life-like I swear I could have reached out and touched it. I wondered if the golden band had any significance.

"Wow, you're good," I breathed.

He chuckled and put an arm around my waist. "Not really," he said humbly. "C'mon, class is over." When we walked out of the building, we saw Dallas, Dez, Cassidy, and Trish waiting for us.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, eyeing Dallas warily.

His armbands of steel rippled as he spoke. "We're going to play a game!"

"You can count me out if it's Go Fish," I replied.

"Oh, Ally, c'mon," Trish said, taking my arm. "It'll be fun!"

They dragged Austin and me off, piling into the two cars. They wouldn't tell me where we were going but I figured it out as we pulled into the bar's parking lot. "Are we playing a _drinking_ game?" I demanded. Alcohol and I didn't mix well.

None of them answered, instead I was pulled into the bar. I was suddenly glad I hadn't worn my standard jeans and T-shirt combo. There was a single pool table, which was already being used, and dozens of booths and tables to sit at. The bar was against the far wall.

"Okay," Dallas said once we sat in a booth. "The game is called Pop. Someone says a word, toast for example, and the other person says the first word that pops into their head, hence the name of the game."

I just looked at him. "Dallas, you actually know what the word 'hence' means."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, smiling. "Why does everyone think I'm so stupid?"

"Because you act like it," Cassidy replied, patting his shoulder in pity. "Now stop trying to sound like Austin; you're not as smart as you think you are." He looked crushed, but one kiss from Cassidy and he was a happy man again. She began to explain the game. "Okay, Ally. The object of the game is to say the first word that comes into your head whenever a person tells you a random word. You have three seconds to answer and if you don't, you have to take a penalty shot. Trish and I will show you." Cassidy turned to Trish and said "car".

Trish quickly replied, "seat belt".

"That sounds simple," I replied, knowing it was going to be harder than it sounded.

"And the turns are taken from left to right. Whoever's turn it is can ask anyone they want."

"I start!" Dallas cried. Dez went to the bar, returning with six shot glasses and a bottle filled with amber-colored liquid. Dallas grinned, focusing in on Dez. "Dez!" He thought for a moment. "Bra," Dallas said quickly.

"Lace," Dez said, smiling proudly. Trish blushed. I wasn't sure I wanted to know if Trish had a lace bra on.

The game continued innocently without anyone messing up. I smiled and watched people take their turns. Then it was Austin's turn.

He winked at me and I thought he was going to say something embarrassing. But instead, he simply stated, "Pop-tart."

"What kind of word is that?" I scoffed.

"3-2-1," Cassidy counted down. "Ally! You have to take a shot!"

"That's not fair!" I cried indignantly.

"Yes, it is, Ally. Bottoms up!" Dallas sang excitedly.

Dez poured me a shot of whatever-it-was. Taking the glass gently in my hand, I sniffed it. Before I could talk myself out of it, I drank it. The alcohol seared a trail of fire down my throat before settling comfortably in my stomach. I coughed roughly.

"Are you alright?" Austin asked me. I nodded and grinned at him. That one shot had made me less nervous. "It's your turn, Ally," he said softly.

I glanced around the table before my gaze finally rested on Austin. I grinned wickedly and I watched him smile in response, slightly surprised. I guess he never got nervous.

"So, Austin," I began. I thought for a moment. What word did I want to ask him…? Suddenly, it hit me like a freight train. "Strawberries."

Immediately, he understood. My mind flashed back to just yesterday when he had tied me to the bed. I remembered the way the fruit had slid over my sweating skin, his tongue trailing just behind it. I shook my head to clear it; I was starting to get very aroused again from mere memories.

"1-2," Cassidy counted.

"Delicious," Austin said, his eyes flashing heat. They were scorching, devouring me with only a glance. His voice sent a ripple of desire straight to my center. I crossed my legs tighter to keep from getting wet, though it was probably too late.

"You can't say that," Trish protested.

"No one said it had to be an object," Austin pointed out, now rubbing his thumb over the exposed skin of my knee. I trembled.

"My turn!" Dallas cried. "Freedom," he shot to Cassidy.

"Zoo!"

"What kind of answer is 'zoo'?"

She glared at him. "A damn good one."

"Okay, Cass, you're right. That's a fucking great answer," he backtracked quickly.

I giggled.

Before long we'd all had at least six penalty shots. I was losing badly though. I held onto Austin for some much needed support. Austin and Dez played but didn't drink since they drove.

"Ally." It was Dallas's turn. I sighed. Why did he always pick me? His words slurred slightly as he swayed in his seat.

I tried to look at him but it was difficult since he kept moving. "Yes, Dallas?"

"Sex."

"Austin," was my immediate answer.

If I'd have been sober, I would have been redder than a cherry. Everyone started laughing so hard I was sure we were going to suffocate from no oxygen. It was a full minute before my words caught up with my mind. But my answer had been honest. Austin went hand in hand with sex, at least for me.

Oh God, did I just say that?

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

Ally pressed herself against me, more than a little buzzed by the alcohol. She tried to hold onto my shoulders but her hands kept slipping down my chest. I could already feel my dick growing hard. I shook my head to clear my mind of the inappropriate thoughts of Ally. She was making this very, _very_ difficult.

"Ally," Dallas said, trying to focus his eyes. "Sex."

"Austin," came her sweet, innocent voice.

She wiggled into my lap, grinding her round, peachy ass into my already hard cock. I bit back a groan. Boisterous laughter erupted from her answer but it turned me on. Leaning against my chest, she began playing with my free hand, trailing her fingertips over my skin. I shivered. Suddenly she stopped, stiff.

"Oh God, did I just say that?" she said faintly.

I bent down to her ear. "I'm afraid you just did, Ally." She blushed and squirmed uncomfortably in my lap. I stifled my sounds but not so well that the sober Dez didn't hear it. He smirked at me.

"Having problems, Austin?" he asked, grinning knowingly.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you, Dez," I snapped as Trish started unbuttoning my best friend's pants. She was more wasted than Ally. Trish giggled as Dez stilled her hands, looking as if he was a dying man given the choice of life or death. He wanted her but he couldn't take advantage of her while she was drunk.

I knew exactly how he felt. It took all my will power to keep from attacking my angel right now. But she was drunk and it would wrong of me.

It was soon my turn and I knew what I wanted to ask her. My arms, now around her waist, pulled her towards me as I spoke in her ear. "Ropes," I purred, licking the shell of her ear. She shivered and turned in my arms, now straddling me. Each leg was on either side of me, and her arms went around my neck. She bit her lip, something I found _extremely_ sexy, and looked up at me through her eyelashes. I didn't think anyone was keeping time now so it didn't matter whether it took her longer to reply. Besides, she'd had enough alcohol.

"Tongue," she said in a sultry voice, pressing her lips to mine. Her tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I readily gave it. I was slightly surprised but couldn't bring myself to push her away. Instead, my arms tightened around her luscious body. I sucked on her tongue, running my hands down her back to her tight ass. She moaned into my mouth, causing my hard-on to get even more prominent.

I left her mouth so she could breathe, and continued licking and kissing her neck. She panted, her glorious chest heaving. Her hands clutched my hair almost painfully but I didn't seem to care.

Dallas pulled Cassidy off to a dark corner and started making out as if they were the only two people on earth. Dez went off to find some privacy with Trish except he didn't look like he was going to try some kind of European sex position with her like Dallas was doing to Cassidy.

"Austin?"

I turned to my Ally. She was beautiful as always, but the green made her even more gorgeous. My eyes traveled down her body – taking in the deep V of her dress, exposing her delicious cleavage, the silky skin of her thighs, her dress riding up to her waist. I inhaled sharply and tried to think of anything but her siren's body.

"Ally," I groaned.

She ignored me and slipped her hands down my chest to the waistband of my slacks. My muscles twitched under her small, delicate fingertips. She pressed her lips once again to my mouth.

This time, I took control. I cupped her breasts and slipped my tongue into her hot mouth. I explored the cavern of her mouth as my hands went on an expedition of her body. They slipped down the soft material of her dress and under the hem. I touched her center to find that she hadn't worn any panties.

I was suddenly so hard it was painful. But I couldn't take her – she was drunk, wasted. I bit my lip and softly pushed her away.

Her large chocolate eyes looked at me, filled with hurt. "You don't want me," she said softly.

"That's not what I meant, Ally," I quickly answered. "It's just that…you're not exactly sober right now and it would be wrong for me to take advantage of you."

She looked at me blankly. "So you think that you'll be taking advantage of me if I want to fuck the shit out of you."

Oh my…she had _never_ talked like this before. It was always me that talked dirty to her. But now I could definitely see why she liked it so much. I groaned loudly, my hips bucking, causing her hot, naked core to press into my erection. My conscious and my desire fought with each other. I was still trying to figure out which one won when Ally spoke again.

"I wouldn't mind at all if you would take advantage of me," she cooed, leaning over, unzipping my slacks with a speed I would have thought an intoxicated person wouldn't have been capable of. Before I had time to react, her hand slipped into my pants and boxers, closing gently over my cock.

I moaned, unable to stop her. My eyes shut and I clutched the table edge tightly to keep from throwing her onto the seat and thrusting myself into her. I kept telling myself that she was drunk and we were in a crowded bar.

Her hand slowly moved over me, fingernails trailing over the sensitive skin. Shockwaves surged through me. I fought for control. If she kept this up, I wouldn't be able to think straight and then I wouldn't be able control what I did. I might take advantage of her.

"Ally…we can't…do…this," I gasped as she picked up her pace.

"Why not?"

God, that felt so good. I never wanted her to stop. But she must!

"Because I might lose control," I panted.

I opened my eyes to find her looking at me, eyebrows raised. "Don't you think that might be the point, Austin?" She slowly licked her lips and reached down with her free hand. I watched, fascinated, as she swept some of her juices from her seeping core onto her hand. Then she massaged it onto my hard, throbbing cock. I groaned. We would have to do this again when she's sober.

It was taking all my will power to keep from jumping her. I was so close, so dangerously close to throwing all this deliberation out the window and just giving her what she wanted.

"Don't you like how that feels, Austin?" she purred in my ear. "Wouldn't it be so much better if you were inside me?"

Just the thought of being inside her tight, hot, _sopping wet_ pussy sent me over the edge into insanity. Without waiting to zip up my pants, I jumped off the seat and caught Ally in my arms. I walked as fast as I could to Dez's car. I didn't care right now if I took it, he could still drive Dallas's back.

I must have done eighty back to my place. It was a miracle that there were no cops behind me.

As I drove, Ally ran her hands down my body, eliciting moans from me. When I pulled up to the house, I took her in my arms and nearly ran to the front door. She laughed when I had trouble getting the key into the lock.

Once inside, I set her down onto her feet and locked the door behind us. She grinned seductively up at me and touched my open slacks.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Ally asked, pressing her body against mine.

Oh God, I had such a difficult choice to make.


	9. Ridden

**Chapter 9 too!**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

I stood, trying to decide what was right. I knew I loved Ally, but how would she feel about this if she were sober? Would she want me to take her like this? She hadn't objected to my advances before but that didn't mean she wouldn't resent me for making love to her in this condition. Her fingers played with the buttons on my shirt.

"Why do you insist on fighting me?" she asked, her words not even slightly slurred. I was surprised at her clarity, maybe desire had sobered her slightly. "I want you, Austin. I want you now more than I've ever wanted anything else in my life," she said, turning her eyes up to mine. Those large dark chocolate eyes stared into mine. "I _need_ you."

I stood, frozen with indecision.

Then she did something that I'd never seen her do before - something that made me instantly hard. She gripped my shirt in her fists and pushed me back onto the couch confidently. She winked, and crossed her arms, appraising me as I half lay on the couch. This was a side of her I'd never seen. She didn't sway like someone in her condition would have, and her eyes weren't glassy. Instead, she stared at me as if she was a panther on the prowl.

Her grin was sexy and wicked.

"Don't you want me, Austin?" came her low voice. She walked slowly towards me, her hips turning in a way that made my mouth water. I was powerless to stop my eyes from raking over her hungrily. The green material of her dress clung to her body. Her nipples were clearly visible through the sheer fabric.

She hadn't worn a bra either?

Oh God, this woman was going to kill me! I gripped the arm of the couch with my left hand. My slacks were painfully tight and Ally wasn't helping - she was making it worse.

Reaching up, she took her hair out of the elaborate twist it had been in before. The waterfall of chocolate-colored hair tumbled about her shoulders. Her eyes never once wavered from mine as she continued. I gulped and squirmed on the couch. I was so damn hard.

Running her hands down her body, Ally slowly undid the tie at the back of her neck that held the dress up. "Don't you want to see what's under my dress?" she asked, not allowing the material to reveal her beautiful body. I wouldn't have been able to speak even if I wanted to. I nodded vigorously in answer.

Smirking, she let go of the fabric and it fell to the ground, pooling around her. Though I had seen her naked before, it was nothing compared to the way she looked now. I loved my blushing Ally, but this temptress was a whole other side of her. She exuded confidence, and I found that it turned me on. She knew exactly what she wanted. And she wanted it now. With a long look at her, I groaned. If she didn't come over here soon, I was going to jump her. I watched as she walked towards me, climbing on my lap, straddling me. Her arms stayed at her sides, perfectly still.

"Ally," I groaned, lifting my hips. This caused her hot core to press against my covered dick.

I leaned forward to press my lips against hers, but she put her hands on my shoulders, holding me back.

"This time I'm in control, Mister Austin Moon," she said confidently.

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

I felt as if my body was floating on air, like I was removed from this world. But right now, I wanted Austin. And I was going to have him. I didn't care that I was naked; I didn't care that he was staring at me as if he'd seen a ghost, eyes wide and unblinking.

"This time I'm in control, Mister Austin Moon," I said.

I quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and pulled it off him, discarding it on the floor. My hands ran over his muscles. He was so gorgeous. Usually, I felt like he was a god that I had been blessed with. However, tonight I was his equal. He trembled under my touch, and I loved it. He was just as affected by me as I was by him.

I leaned towards him, licking a line up his chest and neck. He gasped softly as I bit on his earlobe. Austin's hands grasped my hips tightly, thumbs rubbing over my skin deliciously. I allowed him that much. His pants had to go, though.

I got up to let Austin completely undress. But he went too slow for me, and I fairly yanked his boxers off him. The edges of my vision were slightly blurry. When I saw Austin naked, his hard cock waiting for me, something in me snapped. Suddenly I had to have him. _Now._

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

Ally had yanked my boxers down roughly, nails scraping my hips. I bit my lip hard as I watched her. She looked back at me, and I saw her change. Something in her eyes shifted. That's when her lips crashed onto mine.

Immediately, our mouths opened, tongues dancing fiercely together. Her small fingers knotted in my hair almost painfully as I pulled her closer. I felt her breasts press against my chest, her nipples against my skin. We were standing up now but I wanted to feel her wet walls around my dick.

"On the floor," she commanded, panting from our kiss.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, grinning. I sat on my living room floor and watched as Ally knelt over me. She pushed me back onto a horizontal position. As she crawled up my body, I smelt her arousal. I was so hard it was painful.

"I'm going to ride you," she purred into my ear, hovering above me. "I'm going to fuck you, Austin, so hard we'll both be sore in the morning." Sex dripped from her tongue. My breath hitched, hips bucking. When my hips came up, the head of my cock brushed against her soaking clit.

She moaned and I tried to keep from taking her savagely like an animal. Without warning, she dropped down onto me. It was so fast and rough, but was exactly what I needed at the moment. I gasped, grabbing her waist. She arched and cried out, hands clasping my shoulders.

"Oh God, Austin!"

Then she began to ride me. I gritted my teeth, my dick deep inside her. She panted heavily as she moved. I watched her breasts bounce deliciously. I softly pinched her nipples with my fingers and massaged her breasts. Her head fell forward. She began to cry out with each move of our hips, lowly at first, then louder.

I felt my release surging towards me. My finger rubbed her sensitive nub and she gasped.

"Fuck, Austin," she breathed. "Oh _shit_!"

I had never heard her swear so much. But I liked it a lot. She then began to ride me so fast it could have been painful but wasn't.

"God, Ally," I groaned when she trailed her nails down my chest. I pushed her deeper onto me, my hands holding her waist tightly to me.

Without warning, I came, emptying inside my Ally. A few seconds later she screamed, cumming almost violently. Her hot walls clenched around me, milking my cock.

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

My orgasm coupled with the lightness in my head and body created such pleasure in me I thought I'd explode. I screamed as the solid wall of ecstasy slammed into me. Multi-colored lights burst behind my eyelids, and I stiffened.

It was a while before I came back to myself. My toes were curled and I focused on relaxing my tense body. I lay on Austin's chest, his arms around me. He gently ran his fingers up and down my body. I shivered.

I was too tired to do anything but sleep, and I soon slipped into darkness. It seemed like only moments later when something woke me.

"Ally, love," he whispered in my ear. "There's school today."

I groaned and curled up on my side, pulling covers up to my chin. I had a splitting headache, and right now all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Here's some aspirin. It'll help your hangover."

I opened one eye to see Austin's glorious face inches from mine. He had drawn the blinds and curtains, enveloping the room in darkness. Somehow I was laying in his bed. Did he take me to his house yesterday? I tried to sit up but it felt like someone hit me in the head with a hammer so I sank back down into the sheets, groaning in pain.

"I guess skipping one day won't hurt," he murmured.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice gravely. I badly needed to brush my teeth - my tongue felt as if a squirrel had slept on it last night.

"You don't remember?"

He handed me the water and aspirin. I managed to take them while lying down without choking. I glanced up at him to find his large emerald eyes watching me cautiously.

"No," I answered warily. Something had happened last night, I just couldn't remember it. Damn the alcohol! Why was it even invented? I remembered going to the bar and playing Pop, but everything after that was fuzzy. "What happened?" I asked. "Why am I at your house?" As soon as I asked that, everything came flooding back to me. I had practically thrown myself at Austin when we were at the bar. Trish had talked me into not wearing any underwear yesterday. I remembered coming back to his house and riding Austin on the living room floor. I blushed as I recalled what I had said to him.

"Do you remember now?" he asked.

I think I looked like a fish with my mouth hanging open. "Yeah," I breathed.

"Are you upset?"

This threw me for a loop. Why in the world would I be upset? "What are you talking about? Why would I be upset?"

He looked at me as if the answer should be obvious. "Because I took you while you were...intoxicated.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one riding _you_." I blushed again, realizing what I had just said. "And what would make you think that I didn't want you? Of all the silly ideas...Austin, I always want you. Sometimes I think there's something wrong with me because I need you so much."

He smiled tentatively.

"Is it so wrong to make love to the woman you love?" I asked, cupping his face with my palms.

"I was being stupid," he said looking away.

"You're not stupid. You were just being silly."

His eyes held mine for a second. "I'm glad you're not upset. I was just worried that you would think I'd taken advantage of you."

"We've already done so much, what's a little drunken sex?" I colored slightly.

He grinned wickedly. "That was a lot more than 'a little drunken sex', Ally. That was the most intense sex I've ever had."

"And how much sex have you had, Austin?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

"As much as you have," he replied. Suddenly, he jumped onto the bed beside me. The mattress threw me into the air. I screamed in surprise, my headache suddenly returning.

He chuckled. I punched him in the chest but I doubt it phazed him. "Don't _do_ that!" I groaned and sank back onto the pillows. His eyes raked over my body hungrily. It was then that I noticed I was still naked. I quickly pulled the blankets back up to cover me.

"I'm sorry if I brought your headache back," my love said.

"I'm just glad I haven't thrown up," I replied. Slowly, the pain in my head began to ebb, for which I was thankful. I felt exhaustion creep back onto me and my eyelids drooped.

Austin cupped my cheek. "Sleep, my love," he murmured. "You need rest." I closed my eyes. His soft lips touched mine gently, sweetly.

"Austin?" I breathed.

"Yes?"

"I...love you."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. My back pressed into his chest. Warmth radiating into my skin. "You are my life now."

Then I fell into grateful darkness.


End file.
